Digimon Tamers Rise Of The Hackers
by Da-Tenshi Setsuna
Summary: Season one! What is the Hackers Organisation and what are their plans? Will they succed to take over the both worlds, or will a young girl and her Digimon stop them? The Adventure begins!
1. Welcome to the Hackers!

Just a little story rewrite. Only the grammar and vocabulary erros and some other minor things will be changed/corrected. Nothing that'll change the plot too much.

* * *

><p><em>[Opening Song The Biggest Dreamer by Digimon Tamers plays]<em>

**01. Chapter **

**Welcome to the Hackers**

"And Impmon digivolves to Beelzemon, who deletes your Okuwamon. Bada-boom! Yay, your Okuwamon is absorbed." said Bunya Arisa.

"Aw, nuts. Not again." Akiyama Taito sighed. Shoutmon placed his hand on Taito's shoulder.

"Well, you can't always win."

"I know, but this is the fifth time I lost." said Taito.

"Well, you now that I'm unbeatable." said Arisa. "Hey, relax, you can still compete on the Digimon Rumble Arena Tournament, while I can't."

"You still don't have a partner?"

"No, my parents are afraid that I could get killed or so, if I go to the Digiworld alone." Arisa replied, shrugging.

"Nevermind, you'll sure get your partner one day."

"Hope so." answered Arisa.

Bunya Arisa was a 13 year old girl. She had brown hair binded in two low pigtails with black ribbons and brown eyes. She wore a black top, a white miniskirt and black kapries, black fingercut gloves, black white sneakers and a white scarf. Akiyama Taito was Arisa's friend, a 13 year old boy. He had black hair, a white red baseball cap, turned back. He had a red-white T-shirt and brown pants. He was a Tamer and had a Shoutmon as a partner and a dark red D-Power, and was often playing cards with Arisa, who had no partner. Now, they were in the park in DigiCity in Japan, nearby Tokyo, a town that was build by the gouverment, after the war between humans and Digimon ended.

"So, wanna a rematch?" asked Arisa.

"No, I have to go home now. You know, homework and such stuff." replied Taito collecting his cards.

"Geez, you're just sceared that you'll lose all your cards. Besides, thanks for the Yukidarumon card. It'll be useful."

"Oh, well, don't enjoy it too long, 'cause next time I'll beat you." answered Taito.

After that, everyone went to their home. Arisa looked at the Impmon card while walking home. Not only that that card helped her in many Card Tournaments, he was also her favorite Digimon. She sighed. Maybe, she'll become one day a Tamer. She just had to wait that the DigiGnomes notice her. Putting the card back in her card box, she took her i-Phone and listened to the Black Intruder song (which was among her favorites). Her family had a Digimon Cards store and they were pretty succesfull, 'cause most kids needed Digimon cards to power up their Digimon. Arisa entered the shop and the bell rung.

"I'm back!" she shouted.

"Hello Arisa." Her father was standing behind the pult "How's school going?"

"Oh good. Nothin' new. Well, I'm going to my room." said Arisa, walking to the staircase, which lead to their apartment.

"Your mum told me to tell you that, if you're hungry, dinner is in the fridge." said her father.

"Ok."

Arisa walked into her room. It wasn't small, but it wasn't big either. On one corner was her bunk-bed placed, and under the bed was a sofa. Next to the bed was a wardrobe with her clothes. On the other side was a table with a laptop and a night lamp. Next to the table was a shelf with her books and her Digimon DVDs and CDs. On the wall was a big poster of the Digimon Tamers logo with a Calumon in the corner. Her room also had a balcony.

Arisa put down her backpack and was about to check her newest strategy ideas as she heard a ring in the store. She watched the two men in black suits and with black sunglasses, who walked out of a car and they went into her family store. She thought they were costumers, but then she changed her mind. They didn't seem to want to buy the newest Digimon Cards. She went down, hiding at the staircase. One of them talked to her father, who called her mother. It seemed that it was really important. Arisa was curious, so she evasdropped them.

"Arisa?! Joining the Hackers Organisation? But why her?" said her father, surprised. It was a great surprise for them, because the Hackers Organisation was an important gouverment organisation. There were rumours that they worked on some of the newest gadgets and weapons. Also, the Tamers who worked there were the strongest and most discipline in the whole world.

"She was watched a while before and we decieded to choose her to join us." said Ikuto Yung. Arisa got it. She remembered a black car, which followed her at times. Also she saw some guys in black who watched her.

"But she is only a kid." said her mother. Arisa had to roll with her eyes. Of course, her mother would always be sceared for her little Ari-chan baby. It was so embaressing.

"Yes I know, but you don't have to worry. There are also other kids at her age, so she won't be alone. Not to mention that you can visit her. Also she will get a Digimon partner if she dosen't have one." said Yung. Arisa twitched. A Digimon partner? She couldn't believe her ears.

"But what about school? If she goes, she won't anymore go to school and I don't want that my little Arisa-chan has bad marks." said Arisa's mother. Arisa rolled once again with her eyes. School's so boring. She really didn't need it. But her mum wanted her to get the best marks, and to be the best in her class.

"Don't worry ma'am, there is also a special private school so you don't have to worry. I mean it's a honour to be chosen for becoming a Tamer in our organisation." said Yung.

_'Aw nuts. School seems to follow me._' she thought smiling.

"I know. Your organisation works for the gouverment, dosen't it?" asked Arisa's father.

"Yes it does."

_'So?'_ thought Arisa. What if it works for the gouverment? She only wanted her Digimon partner as soon as possible. But what answer will her parents give?

"Well, I think we can let Arisa go to that Hackers Organisation." said Arisa's fhater.

"Are you sure?" asked Arisa's mum.

"Yes, she'll sure make new friends and learn new things. And she'll finally get a Digimon partner." said her father.

"Yay!" exclaimed Arisa, and than she covered her mouth.

"Arisa?" Her parents looked around searching for her. Yung did the same.

"I'm here. And I heared everything." said Arisa, shyly coming into the room.

"So you are Arisa. Well, if you already know what is waiting for you, we should go now."

"Alright I'm ready." said Arisa. She was truly ready. But she didn't know what will wait for her.

_ [Ending Song Keep on by Digimon Adventure plays]_

**Stay tuned for Digimon Tamers Rise of the Hackers!**

**Arisa:** _And don't forget to review. Keep reading 'cause next time I'll get my partner, and meet the people who will become my friends and my enemies._


	2. New Friends,New Partners,New Enemies?

Like I said, this is the prequel of Digimon Tamers Rumble Arena Championship.

* * *

><p><em>[Opening Song The Biggest Dreamer by Digimon Tamers plays]<em>

**02. Chapter **

**New Friends, New Partners,... New Enemies?!**

Arisa looked at the big building. It was the Hackers Organisation HQ and for now, Arisa's new home. For some reason, it was placed outside the town so they got here by a car. After they brought her stuff to her room, a woman with black hair brought Arisa to a kind of living room. There was a sofa, a TV-set, some computers and big pillows. In the room she saw two boys, a girl, all at her age and two Digimon. From her experience, she knew that the Digimon were a Leafmon and a Botamon.

_~Leafmon _

_Level: Fresh _

_Attribute: None _

_Type: Slime Digimon _

_Attacks: Sansei no Awa~ _

_~Botamon _

_Level: Fresh _

_Attribute: None _

_Type: Slime Digimon _

_Attacks: Bubble Blow~_

The girl had red shoulder long hair, red eyes, a purple T-shirt with a red heart in the middle, blue jeans and black white trainers. One of the boys had dark blue-greenish hair, blue icy eyes and wore glasses. He also had a black T-shirt, an orange vest and blue pants. The other boy had brown hair and blue eyes, black goggles, a black baggy T-shirt and wore brown pants. The boys played the Digimon card game and the girl watched them. When Arisa entered the room, they didn't notice her, so she deceided to do the first step.

"Am, helo?" she said. The girl and the boys looked at her, not very happy and countined with the game.

"I'm Bunya Arisa. Nice to meet you guys." said Arisa. The boys ignored her, but the girl stood up and walked to Arisa with her hands crossed. Arisa smiled a bit, but the girl was serious.

"So you are new here? Good." the girl rose her voice. Arisa could feel the venom in it. "I will tell you how the things are going just one time and you listen better carefully, 'cause I won't repeat it. I'm Inoe Akari and these are Fuji Ken (she pointed at the boy who wore glasses) and his partner is Leafmon. And this is Tatekawa Akira (she pointed at the boy who wore black goggles) and his partner is Botamon. Our rules are:," she made one step foward and Arisa made one step back, gulping. "No distruption while we're training, no dumb questions will be asked and no one will help you with your homework, understood?!"

Arisa nodded. Somehow, she didn't feel right with the girl around. Akari seemed to be one of those 'If you do anything stupid, I'll kill you' and 'I'm the boss here' people. Arisa deceided to not mess up with her. Ken seemed to be the cool guy, but his coldness was the thing that made Arisa nervous. He acted somehow like an experienced assasian. Akira seemed to be A) the leader or B) the Lone Wolf. Arisa couldn't tell it. He had goggles, but he didn't speak a lot, and he didn't seem to like to be in the middle of attention.

_'Well, I just hope that in this building aren't everyone jerks.'_ She thought. Maybe it was a bad idea to come here. But now there was no retreat. Lost in her thoughts, Arisa suddenly jumped when she heard a female voice through the loudspeakers.

"Yung's arriving."

Akari, Akira and Ken stopped playing their game and draw up. Arisa didn't know why they are doing this, but she remembered Akari's words to not ask dumb questions, so she joined four kids stood calmly as they were soliders and waited for something in the living room. Leafmon and Botamon stood next to their partners. Yung walked into the room with an assistant pushing a small cart with two DigiEggs and two D-Powers on it.

"Here are the DigiEggs I promised you two. Arisa and Akari, because of you, our best explorers went deep into the Dark Area to get these special DigiEggs. But before anyone of you can pick her partner, could someone tell me what the Crests on the DigiEggs are symbolising?" said/asked Yung.

Arisa wasn't sure. The crests didn't look like the crests she saw on the TV. She knew at least that they aren't simbolising the crests on the DigiArmor Eggs. Still, one of the crests was somehow familar to her but she didn't know where she saw it. Akari rose her hand and begun to talk immediantly.

"These Crests symbolise two Crests of the Seven Great Demon Lords..."

_'Huh, the Seven Great Demon Lords. Big deal!'_ thought Arisa remembering now where she saw the crest.

"This," Akari pointed at the light purple and dark pink DigiEgg. "is the Crest of Lust, and also the Crest of my favorite Digimon, Lilithmon."

_'Ugh, Lilithmon.'_ Arisa rolled with her eyes. For some reason, she couldn't stand the Demon Mistress of Lust. But if she is Akari's favorite Digimon, then they are a perfect match.

"And this," Akari pointed at the dark purple and black DigiEgg. "is the Crest of Gluttony and the Crest of the Digimon Beelzemon."

Arisa twitched when she heared the name of her favorite Digimon. To be Beelzemon's Tamer, who is also a Demon Lord, was so cool, and a kind of honour. Well, how many kids have one of the coolest and toughest Digimon in the world as a Digimon partner. Not many. But still, a question floated in her head. Hasn't the gouverment forbided to partner up with a Demon Lord.

_'I mean, really, the Seven Great Demon Lords are one of the strongest, roughest, meanest and worst group in the DigiWorld.'_

The Souveregines killed them and banned their DigiEggs deep into the Dark Area. Arisa questioned herself how Yung could find them.

"Yes, and now, you two can pick up a DigiEgg and a D-Power." said Yung.

"I'll go first." said Akari pushing Arisa out of the way (hey!) and she immediantly picked Lilithmon's DigiEgg and the light purple D-Power. She rubbed it softly, making it shine and a YukimiBotamon popped out.

_~YukimiBotamon_

_ Level: Fresh _

_Attribute: None _

_Type: Slime Digimon _

_Attacks: Diamond Dust~_

"My name is Inoue Akari and now, I'm your Hacker YukimiBotamon. And we'll show those jerks who the strongest team is." said Akari grining. YukimiBotamon nodded.

"Yes, of course."

Arisa rolled with her eyes and picked the other DigiEgg and when she touched it, the DigiEgg begun to glow and a Kiimon hatched.

_~Kiimon _

_Level: Fresh _

_Attribute: Data _

_Type: Slime Digimon _

_Attacks: Bubble Blow~_

Arisa smiled in confusion. Kiimon looked at her with his black eyes, and Arisa had to admit that he was cute. Even cuter than in her imagination. She picked up the dark purple D-Power.

"Hello, I'm Arisa. Your Tamer." she said.

"Hello Tamer Arisa." said Kiimon in a childish voice with a Brooklyn accent. Yung begun to laugh.

"Huh, he, he,.. No Arisa, you aren't a Tamer. You are a Hacker, just like the others." he said.

"A Hacker?" asked Arisa in confusion. Kiimon gave her also a confused look.

"Yes, and now I think that you two should get acquinated closer with your partners. I'll leave you now alone. Tommorow, at eight o'clock will your education start. Don't forget it. Your classroom is on the fourth floor." said Yung and he and his assistant walked out of the room.

"Wow, you two got Demon Lords as partners. This is something which isn't seen often." said Ken.

"Actually, never and for a good reason." answered Akira.

"Oh, well. I think I should go now sleep. I don't want look ugly on my first day in the Hackers School. Neither YukimiBotamon. Am I right?" said/asked Akari.

"Yes you are right. A beauty sleep is just what I need now." replied YukimiBotamon in a arogant voice and the two walked out of the room, without saying good night to the others. Arisa chuckled. Yes, Akari and Lilithmon as YukimiBotamon are matching perfectly.

"Akira, are you coming to my room. We still have to finish our duel." said Ken. Akira nodded and they also went out, ignoring Arisa. Arisa was a bit angry. No one was that rude with her.

"And what should we do now?" asked Kiimon.

"Go into our room?" suggested Arisa and they went out, Arisa holding Kiimon in her arms.

She hooked the D-Power on her belt. The girls' rooms were on the third floor and the boys' rooms were on the second floor. Of course, there were much more Hackers than those four. But Arisa, Akari, Akira and Ken were the only begginers here. Arisa walked into the next corridor and she saw a door with her name. It was her room. Opposite of her room was (to Arisa's annoyance) Akari's room. She entered her room. It wasn't bigger than her old room and it hand't a balcony. Next to the window was her bed and a table with a computer and a lamp. Next to the door was a wardrobe and on the other side was a shelf. Next to the shelf was a door which lead to a bathroom.

"I'm hungry." said Kiimon.

Arisa placed him on the bed and started to search for food in her backpack. She didn't know how long would she travel to the Hackers HQ, so she packed a few riceballs, her favorite food (if we not count pizza in). She found the riceballs and put them in front of Kiimon's mouth, who begun to eat. Arisa walked to the window and looked out. Although she hadn't a balcony, the sight was beautiful. She saw the lights of DigiCity and asked herself what Taito was doing now.

"Aren't you hungry?" asked Kiimon Arisa, as he looked at the last riceball (the other five he had already eaten).

"Nah, I'm not." she replied. "Goodie, more food for me." he said and ate happily the last riceball. Arisa sat next to him.

"Kiimon?"

"Yes, what is it, Hacker Arisa?" asked Kiimon.

"Well, you don't have to call me like that. Call me just Arisa. And please remove that 'Hacker' word. I don't wanna be called Hacker." said Arisa.

"And how'd you like to be called then?" asked Kiimon.

"Tamer. But don't call me like that in front of the other Hackers or Yung. I wanna prove them how a normal Tamer can be better than a Hacker." said Arisa and though a bit.

"Alright Arisa."

"Well, there is also something other what I wanted to ask you. You sure don't remember your past as a Demon Lord, do you?" asked Arisa.

"I actually do." replied Kiimon.

"Really, I thought that Digimon who get turned into DigiEggs cannot remember their past."

"There are always exceptions. But I'm not sure if Lilith remembers her own past." said Kiimon.

"Do you like her?" asked Arisa giggling.

"Are you nuts?! No!" answered Kiimon turning around, insulted.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. I was just curious." said Arisa. Kiimon didn't turn back. Arisa rolled with her eyes and giggled again.

"Hey Kiimon, please, don't act like that. I didn't want to insult you. I actually think that it's a great pleasure to be your Tamer." said Arisa, watching how he turns around.

"Really. You aren't lying, are you?"

"No, I swear."

"OK."

"You are really cute." said Arisa. Kiimon made an angry face.

"I'm not cute! I'm cool, understod!"

"Yeah, whatever." Arisa rolled with her eyes. Kiimon sweatdropped and sighed.

"And with a girl like you I have to be partnered. I would rather get into a battle with the Celestial Ones than this." said Kiimon.

"What's the big deal Kiimon? I think that we make a good team, and I don't think that it'll be boring here. We should show that arogant Akari and YukimiBotamon who's the strongest here." replied Arisa. Kiimon rose his head.

"Well, if this means to make Lilith feel misery, I'm in. She is so annoying."

"Believe me, it does."

_[Ending Keep On by Digimon Adventure plays]_

**Huh, first day at the Hackers Organisation and Arisa has a new rival. However, she also found a new friend. Well, stay tuned for Digimon Tamers Rise of the Hackers!**

**Arisa**: _Wow, next time it'll be rough._

**Akari:**_ Yeah, 'cause I and Nyaromon'll kick your Digimon's butt._

**Yaamon:** _In yer dreams._

**Nyaromon:** _Keep R&R._


	3. The Hackers School

_[Opening The Biggest Dreamer by Digimon Tamers plays]_

**03. Chapter**

**The Hackers' School**

"Arisa, wake up!"

"Just five more minutes, mum..." mutered Arisa, with her eyes closed.

"I'm not your mum. Com'n wake up, or you'll be late for your first day at the Hackers' school."

"Just five more minutes, please."

"No!"

Arisa felt something hopping on her, trying to wake her up.

"Aw, Kiimon, could you please stop it."

"But I'm not Kiimon anymore."

Arisa opened her eyes and instead a small purple ball with pointy ears, black eyes and a fang, she saw a bit bigger ball with purple fur, brown on its face, emerald green eyes, a fang showing out of his mouth and pointy ears. Kiimon digivolved over the night and was now a Yaamon.

_~Yaamon _

_Level: In-Training _

_Attribute: Virus _

_Type: Lesser Digimon_

_ Attacks: Rolling Black~_

"I've digivolved while you were sleeping." said Yaamon proudly.

"I see. Tell me, what time is it?" asked Arisa.

"A quarter past half eight."

"What?!"

Arisa jumped out of her bed and rushed into the bathroom, covering Yaamon with her blanket.

"Arisa? Arisa! Could you help me?" he said under the blanket. Arisa didn't pay much attention, she was busy combing her hair and changing her clothes. She wore now her usual outfit.

"Arisa!" shouted Yaamon, trying to free himself from the grip of the blanket.

"Huh?" Arisa turned to him and saw a ball-like thing under the blanket. She helped Yaamon.

"Few, thanks." he said in relief.

"We should hurry now." said Arisa and ran with Yaamon out of her room, coming few minutes leater back to get her D-Power and her cards.

"Geez, I almost forgot them." she sighed. Then she ran to her classroom.

The classroom was on the fourth floor and Arisa ran, hoping that she would find it in time. She walked through the corridor, not knowing which door to chose, as she saw a Black PawnChessmon in front of a room.

"Am, hello? Could you help me?" she asked. The Black PawnChessmon stod still like the English guards who guarded the Queen Palace in London.

_~PawnChessmon (Black)_

_ Level: Rookie _

_Attribute: Virus _

_Type: Puppet Digimon _

_Attacks: Pawn Spear and Pawn Buckler~_

"I'm in the begginers group here, and I don't know where my classroom is." said Arisa. The Black PawnChessmon pointed with his spear at the door that he was guarding.

"Thanks." said Arisa and rushed in.

The classroom was a bit smaller than her classroom in the public school in DigiCity. It had few desks and chairs, a lecturing desk and a blackboard. Through the windows shined the sun. Akira, Akari and Ken were already sitting at their own desks, together with their Digimon partners, who all digivolved last night.

Next to Ken was, instead the green ball with a leaf, a bug in a kind of cocoon. Leafmon digivoluved last night to Minomon.

_~Minomon _

_Level: In-Training _

_Attribute: None _

_Type: Larva Digimon_

_ Attacks: Pinecone and Worm Barrier~_

Next to Akari, instead a snowball with cute round ears, was a green Digimon with a more like cat appearnce. It had cat ears and a tail, but no legs or arms. YukimiBotamon digivolved last night to Nyaromon.

_~Nyaromon_

_ Level: In-Training _

_Attribute: None _

_Type: Lesser Digimon _

_Attacks: Tail Whip and Galactica Magnum Tail~_

Next to Akira, instead a black ball with yellow eyes, was a bit bigger pink ball with red eyes and ears. Botamon digivolved last night to Koromon.

_~Koromon_

_ Level: In-Training _

_Attribute: Data _

_Type: Lesser Digimon _

_Attacks: Bubble Blow~_

And for some reason, Akari, Akira and Ken wore school uniforms. Ken and Akira had a white shirt, a red tie, a green coat and green pants (Akira also wore his black googles). Akari had a white marine T-shirt, with a red collar, a red tie, and a white skirt which was red on the edges. Arisa was confused. Was the school uniform also a part of her education in the Hackers' school? She guessed it so, but now she had no time to change her clothes.

"Well, well, so you're Arisa? You're late for about five mintues." she heared the teacher speaking. The teacher was a young woman, with long black hair, black eyes, a white-black-dark blue T-shirt and a white-black skirt. She also wore black boots which reached under her knees. She hold a stick for pointing at maps and she didn't seem to be happy about Arisa's appearnce.

"Y-yes..." gulped Arisa, sweatdropping.

"I didn't hear an apology." said the teacher. Akari smiled evily and giggled together with Nyaromon. Arisa glared angrily at her.

"Well!" The teachers strict voice made her almost jump out of her skin.

"I'm sorry for being late." she said.

"And...?" asked the teacher unpaitently.

"And what?" asked Arisa back.

"You are not wearing the usual school uniform."

"No one told me that I have to wear one." said Arisa. The teacher sighed.

"Discipline" she walked to Arisa "is one of the elements that make a good, no, a superior Hacker. Begginers, to learn about discipline, must come to their classes in time and also wear a school uniform. These are just a few things that you must know. But now, would you please take your seat? I'll leater think a detention for you and your partner."

"Why me?" asked Yaamon.

"Because you are responsible for your Hacker, just as your Hacker is responsible for you. Everything what she has to do, you'll do it also. You have to learn about to be a good team, or you'll never succed." told the teacher and went to the blackboard. Arisa sighed and took her seat. Akari and Nyaromon still giggled.

"Before we start the class, I'll introduce myself. I'm Ms. Akaiyame Megumi, and I'll teach you. As you see, we have four classes or levels here. Level one is Class R, level two is Class C, level three is Class U, and level four is Class M. The letters R, C, U, M represent the main levels of a Digimon. R stands for Rookie, C for Champion, U for Ultimate and M for Mega. You are in Class R now. The class for begginers and with the expansion of your knowledge and skills, but also if your Digimon reaches an higher level, you'll reach the next class. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." everyone replied. Arisa lied her cheek on her hand and yawned.

_'Geez, this'll be boring. Why did I ever agree to join this organisation? Well, the only reason why I joined was to get my partner.'_ she thought.

"Also, you'll learn a few technuiqes that you'll use on the computer, like hacking in someone's sistem."

Arisa rose her hand.

"Yes, Arisa?"

"Why should we know stuff like this hacking thing?" asked Arisa.

"Because Hackers should know how to break into a computer if it comes to emergency." answered the teacher.

"Okaaay." said Arisa and thought. 'But I still don't get it.'

"For our first session, you'll have a training battle. I want to see how strong your Digimon are and if they have the potential to digivolve soon." said Ms. Megumi "For that, we'll go to our Training Gym."

The Class R Training Gym was on the same floor as the classroom was. It looked like a smaller arena (image those Gym arenas from Pokemon but with parquet floor) and it had some seats. Black PawnChessmon (who was Megumi's partner) stood in front of the Gym, and guarded the door.

"Good, I'll seperate you in two groups and your training partner is also your opponent." said Megumi. "First group are Ken and Minomon and Akira and Koromon. And the second group are Arisa and Yaamon and Akari and Nyaromon. The battles will be without using your cards or the Digi-Arena card."

The kids nodded and Akira and Ken went each to their side of the arena.

"Ready, Rumble!" exclaimed Megumi. Koromon made the first step.

"**Bubble Blow**!"

He blasted some bubbles towards Minomon who jumped and escaped the attack. Koromon attacked Minomon one more time, who jumped by side. This made the little Koromon angry.

"Stay still!" he growled, sending a few more bubbles towards Minomon.

"Catch me!" exclaimed Minomon, escaping the attack, and making Koromon look like a fool. Ken grined and looked towards Akira who was angry.

"Get him Koromon!" he exclaimed. Koromon rushed towards Minomon who got out of the way.

"**Pinecone**!" Minomon send a pinecone like thing which hit Koromon. It made a little explosion (like a firecracker), but Koromon was still able to battle, much to Ken's surprise and Akira's relief.

"**Bubble Blow**!"

"**Worm Barrier**!" Now Minomon created a barrier to dodge Koromon's attack.

As the barrier dissapeared, Koromon rushed and tackled Minomon. The two Digimon struggled and it seemed like no one wanted to give up his side. Arisa, who watched the battle together with Yaamon, Akari, Nyraomon and Megumi, thought that the battle between the tiny In-Trainings was a bit odd.

"That's enough." exclaimed Megumi. The boys and the Digimon looked confused at her.

"I see that you two are equal in your stenght. Ken and Minomon are of course better strategists, but you, Akira and Koromon, have also a great potential, and it would be hard to get your battle spirit down." she turned to Arisa and Akari. "Now, lets see what you and your Digimon can."

Arisa and Akari nodded and went to their side of the arena.

"I'll beat you." said Akari.

"Forget it." answered Arisa.

Nyaromon and Yaamon stood in front of each other.

"Lets see who is stronger, dear." said Nyaromon. "Ugh, I forgot, I'm stronger."

"Hahaha, very funny, Lilith. Even rebirthed, yer humour is still as ever. Boring and stupid." replied Yaamon.

"You'll regret for what you said." said Nyaromon angrily.

"Really, and that wasn't even my best insult." answered Yaamon making her red in her face. Arisa smiled. Yaamon was really good at insulting, and seeing Akari and Nyaromon angry just had to made her smiling.

"Ready, Rumble!" exclaimed Megumi.

"**Rolling Black**!" shouted Yaamon, forming a black ball and shooting it towards Nyaromon.

"**Tail Whip**!" Nyaromon smashed the ball angrily into nothing. Yaamon got an angry glare form her, which made him sweatdropp.

"O,o...Well, smash this. **Rolling Black**!"

This time he made three black balls, which he shooted against Nyaromon. The angry kitten like Digimon escaped two of the balls and smashed with an another Tail Whip the third.

"**Galactica Magnum Tail**!" Using all her power, she hit angrily Yaamon with her tail, who got dizzy and hurt.

"Yaamon!" shouted Arisa. This didn't seem to be good for her, neither for Yaamon.

"I'm okay." said Yaamon, still dizzy from the last attack.

"I told you, you'll regret for what you said about my humour." said Nyaromon. She suddenly started to glow.

"Nyaromon digivoluves to,... Salamon!"

She formed into a more like puppy Digimon, but instead a golden holy ring on her neck, her ring was black.

_~Salamon _

_Level: Rookie _

_Attribute: Data _

_Type: Mammal Digimon_

_ Attacks: Puppy Howling, Petty Punch and Sledge Crash~_

"Yay, Nyaromon digivolved!" exclaimed Akari. Arisa sighed and picked Yaamon up.

"You aren't mad at me that Salamon won?" asked Yaamon his Tamer.

"Nah, we had just a bad day today. Next time we'll show that little witch who is stronger." said Arisa. Yaamon smiled at her.

_'Ahh, I just can't be mad at him. He's soooo cute when he's smiling.'_ thought Arisa.

"Alright, I think that was enough for today's class. I'm proud at Akari and Salamon who digivolved to her Rookie level. Tommorow, class starts at the same time as today, and if you want to train, you can use this Gym. Now, off you go." said Megumi. Akari, Ken and Akira rushed out of the Gym but Megumi stopped Arisa from doing the same.

"Arisa, I must talk to you." said Megumi. Arisa startled in confusion. "I'm dissapointed of you. Really. Not only that you come late to class, you also forget your school uniform and then you'll get beaten in a simple battle. For your detention, you have to clean up the classroom. Now off you go too."

Arisa sighed and went out of the Gym. She said nothing, till she turned to the next coridor.

"Geez, 'for your detention you have to clean up the classroom'." Arisa repeated Megumi angrily. "What does she think who I am? The classroom cleaner? The classroom is anyways clean. Alright, maybe the blackboard should be cleaned, but really? Even in our school, the teachers make better detentions."

"Huh, why are you angry at the detention you've got? It could've been even worse." said Yaamon.

"What I'm meaning is that everyone's here acting like an idiot. Even my former class was better than this. Aw, I miss Taito and Shoutmon." answered Arisa.

"Is Taito your boyfriend?" asked Yaamon.

"What?! No!" shouted Arisa angrily.

"Alright." said Yaamon giggling. Arisa sighed.

"I think that I'll be better off without anyone."

"And what about me?!"

"Alright, without anyone, except you."

"That's what I'm talking about."

_[Ending Song Keep on by Digimon Adventure plays]_

**Geez, first day in the school and Arisa got a detention. The teacher's sure horrible. Thank God that Yaamon's with her. What will happen next and will Arisa 'survive' her new life as a Hacker? Stay tuned for Digimon Tamers Rise of the Hackers!**

**Akira**: _Don't forget, keep reading._

**Ken**: _While we'll keeping on piss of each other._

**BlackAgumon and Wormmon:** _Don't forget to review._


	4. Digivolution Activate!

_[Opening Song The Biggest Dreamer by Digimon Tamers plays]_

**04. Chapter**

**Digivolution Activate!**

"You can't catch me!" exclaimed Arisa, running through the corridor.

"I bet I can!" said Yaamon and tackled her. Arisa fell down with Yaamon on her back.

"Hey, no tackling!" she said.

"And how should I then catch you? However, tag, your turn." he hopped away and Arisa chased him. She and Yaamon played tag in the Hackers' Building, while Akari, Ken and Akira trained with Koromon, Minomon and Salamon in the Class R Training Gym. Arisa didn't feel to do the same. If Yaamon'll digivolve, he'll do it when he's ready. She chased the Slime Digimon down the corridor, not noticing that she isn't anymore on the 4th floor. She was now on the 5th floor which was only allowed to enter by Class U and Class M Hackers.

"Tag, your turn." she picked Yaamon up and noticed where she was. "Am, Yaamon, where are we?"

The purple being looked around.

"We ain't anymore on the 4th floor."

"And this is neither the 3rd floor." sighed Arisa

"You think that we're on the fifth floor. But we aren't supposed to be here."

"You're right. We should better get away from 'ere." said Arisa and looked around. "Am, from which way did we came?"

"I don't know."

"Get her Koromon!" shouted Akira at his partner.

"**Bubble Blow**!" Koromon shoot bubbles at Salamon, but she escaped it.

"_DigiModify, Terriermon, Terrier Tornado activate_!"

Koromon formed a tornado and blasted it at Salamon. The attack hit it, as Koromon started to glow.

"Koromon digivolves to,... BlackAgumon!"

_~BlackAgumon _

_Level: Rookie _

_Attribute: Virus_

_ Type: Reptile Digimon_

_ Attacks: Spitfire, Tai Atari and Baby Flame~_

BlackAgumon looked now like a normal Agumon, but it was black instead yellow.

"Finally!" exclaimed Akira. He looked at Akari and her Salamon and Ken and his Wormmon.

_~Wormmon_

_ Level: Rookie _

_Attribute: Virus _

_Type: Larva Digimon _

_Attacks: Sticky Net and Silk Thread~_

"Our Digimon finally digivolved to their Rookie Lvs."

"With the exception of Yaamon." said Salamon.

"Geez, who needs them. We're stronger than Arisa and Yaamon, so why worring about them." said Ken.

"You're sure right. While we'll reach the next Class, they'll probably get stuck in the R Class." replied Akari.

"Maybe this way." said Arisa and walked into a new corridor.

"Maybe not." said Yaamon as he saw just more doors down the corridor. "Guess we're lost."

"Ow, great, just great." said Arisa sarcastically as they heared footsteps and someone's talking.

"We're so dead if they find us." said Yaamon.

"Quick, here." said Arisa and stepped into one room and closed the door. She heared two Hackers talking to each other.

"Really, can't they in the lab watch better for what they're doing?" said one of the Hackers.

"Those fools. One of their Digimon escapes and we got the duty to find it. How pathetic." said the other as their voices started to vanish. Arisa sighed in relief, just as she heared someone else.

"Alright Gaomon, I think those papers are somewhere here."

"You sure Master?"

"Did I ever fool you?"

The voices came near and Arisa knew that they meaned the room where she was. She searched for somewhere to hide and found it. A wardrobe for the lab kits. She and Yaamon just hided in the wardrobe as a Hacker and his Digimon, a Gaomon, entered the room.

_~Gaomon_

_ Level: Rookie _

_Attribute: Data _

_Type: Beast Digimon_

_ Attacks: Rolling Upper, Double Backhand and Gao Rush~_

"They must be somewhere here." said Gaomon's Hacker, a blonde fourteen old guy, with blue eyes, a shirt, a brown vest and jeans. His name was Kamiya Thomas.

"Ah, there they are." he took some papers form a table. Gaomon looked around and sniffed the air.

"Master, someone's here." he said.

"What? But who? And where?" asked Thomas.

"Here in this room." replied Gaomon while looking around. Arisa stopped to breath. They mustn't find her. If they do, she'll get expelled from the Hackers Organisation. Or even worse. They could take Yaamon away from her. Expelling from the Organisation would be anyways the best thing that they could do for her. She wasn't afraid for herself, but for her Digimon partner. Just then, a kit covered Yaamon's mouth and nose.

"Ah-ah-ah..."

_'Oh no!'_ thought Arisa.

"Acho!" Yaamon sneezed. Thomas and Gaomon noticed it.

"Whoever you are, come right now out of there." he said looking at the wardrobe.

"Or must we force you to do so?" asked Gaomon.

"Alright, alright, we're coming out." said Arisa and come out of the wardrobe.

"Thank you." she whispered madly to Yaamons ear.

"Nevermind." he replied nervously.

"Huh, who are you? And what are you two doing here?" asked Thomas. He actually expected spies and not a Class R Hacker. He recognized Arisa as a Class R Hacker thanks to her school uniform, which had also an red R on the chest. Arisa also wore a ponytail binded with a red ribbon.

"Well, my name's Bunya Arisa and this is Yaamon. We're here because we got lost in this building." replied Arisa nervously.

"And my name's Kamiya Thomas and this is Gaomon. I'm a Class U Hacker, but I'm soon geting to Class M." said Thomas.

"So what now?" asked Yaamon.

"Well, our duty is to tell your teacher that you've got to the forbbiden floor. It's Megumi-san, isn't it? I know that she's teaching the begginers." said Thomas.

"Please no! If you'll tell them, they probably take Yaamon away. Please!" said Arisa in panic.

"Why are you afraid about your partner? Aren't you afraid that you'll get expelled from here?" asked Thomas.

"I don't mind if I get expelled or not. I would really like to get away from here, but not without Yaamon." answered Arisa.

"Alright, I didn't say that's a bad thing that you care about your partner. I think it's really good that you do care." said Thomas. "Well, how about this. I get you to the 4th floor and we keep it as a secret that you have been here."

"It's fine with me." replied Arisa. They walked down the corridor, watching out carefully that someone's not coming.

"Alright, just this corridor down and you'll come to the 4th floor." said Thomas.

"Thanks. You're not that bad." replied Arisa.

"Huh, how do you mean?"

"I mean I thought everyone, besides me is a powerthirsty jerk, but you don't seem to be one of them." answered Arisa. Thomas smiled.

_'If you just knew.'_ he thought. "Well, you remind me on my sister."

"You have a sister?" asked Arisa.

"Yes. She's 13 years old and has a Renamon for her partner. Her name's Rene."

"Nice."

"Master, someone's coming." said Gaomon.

"Quick, hide Arisa." said Thomas and heared someone running. Arisa hid in one room. It was pretty dark and gloomy in there.

"Thomas, did you heare of the Digimon that escaped the lab?" asked a Hacker Thomas.

"No. I didn't. What Digimon was it?" asked Thomas.

"A Keramon."

Arisa listened carefully the dialoge. Huh, she knew about Keramon from the Digimon Savers Anime and she knew that the Digimon was a nasty one. Suddenly, few lights went on, and illuminated a grey humanoid parasite like Digimon with a smiling face. Arisa held her breath on. This wasn't good. Keramon smiled at her. She could hear how the Hacker and Thomas went down the corridor, away from her.

"Oh, no!" she sighed.

_~Keramon_

_ Level: Rookie _

_Attribute: Unidentified _

_Type: Unidentified Digimon_

_ Attacks: Bug Blaster and Network Flapping~_

The Digimon was a Rookie, but a strong Rookie. Yaamon stood in front of him.

"Yaamon what are you doing?" asked Arisa.

"I'll protect you of course." asnwered Yaamon.

"No, you're weaker than him. He'll crush you." Arisa bit her lip. Why did she leave her cards in her room after school?

"Don't worry, I'll show him. **Rolling Black**!" Yaamon fired a dark ball at Keramon who smashed it with his hands. It giggled and slapped Yaamon with his hands, who smashed at the wall.

"Yaamon!" Arisa shouted and ran to her partner. "Are you okay?"

"I-I think so." Arisa picked him up and turned to the smiling Keramon, just as Thomas and Gaomon rushed in.

"**Rolling Upper**!" Gaomon flipped and attacked Keramon, who could escape his attack and smash him with his hand.

"**Bug Blaster**!" he blasted at Gaomon, who crushed just as Yaamon before at the wall.

"Oh no, Gaomon!" Thomas ran to his partner. Keramon laughed and turned to Arisa, who went a step back, gulping.

"Arisa, I have ta fight." said Yaamon.

"No, you have no chance agnaist him." replied Arisa.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing." replied Yaamon seriously. Arisa still wasn't sure, but Yaamon hopped out of her arms and went against Keramon. Keramon smiled at him which irritated the small Lesser Digimon.

"If you want to get Arisa, you must first defead me." said Yaamon.

"I'll first kill you, than the girl and than everyone in this building." replied Keramon.

"No, you won't touch Arisa. 'Cause I'll protect her." said Yaamon and started to glow. Arisa took her D-Power which started to glow too.

"Yaamon digivolves to,... Impmon!"

Instead Yaamon was now an imp like Digimon. He had purple fur and a white face with a button nose and emerald eyes, two pointy ears, a devilish tail, clawed toes, three-fingered hands with red gloves, a red bandanna and a yellow evil smile on his belly, and was the size of a toodler.

_~Impmon_

_ Level: Rookie _

_Attribute: Virus _

_Type: Evil Digimon _

_Attacks: Badda-Boom, Infernal Funnel, Pillar of Fire and Summon~_

"Yeah, that's how I like it. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon. Keramon still grined. "Hey, yer grining is irritatin', do ya now that. Ba-Boom!"

"You cannot defeat me." said Keramon.

"Master, should we help them?" asked Gaomon who got on his feet.

"No, Arisa and Impmon should handle it alone." replied Thomas.

Arisa stood now behind her partner. She was excited that he managed to digivolve to his Rookie Lv.

"Show'em what ya got." said Arisa.

"Right,** Bada-Boom**!" Impmon formed a small flame and threw it at Keramon. He blasted it away with his Bug Blaster and sended his blasts at him.

"**Pillar of Fire**!" Impmon formed two fire balls in his hands, one pink and one blue, and made a shield with them throwing them. It managed to dodge Keramon's attack. Keramon still smiled.

"Stop grinin'! Ba-Boom!" shouted the irritated imp Digimon. Keramon didn't stop.

"Let's see how you handle this. **Summon**!" he summoned about 10 icicles and threw them right into Keramons mouth.

"Eat this! Ba-boom! **Infernal Funnel**!" he summoned a flame from the ground which flew also into Keramon's mouth. Keramon couldn't stand the attacks, and went soon KO, but it didn't got deleted.

"Yes!" exclaimed Arisa. "You did it."

She hugged him.

"Aw, stop that. You know how I hate such things. Ba-boom!" replied Impmon trying to break off Arisa's hug. However, he was a bit happy about his little victory and that he managed to digivolve.

"I'm proud of you. Ken and Akira, you've made a really good job today." said Megumi as she found out that Koromon and Minomon digivolved.

"Heh, seems like Arisa isn't that lucky like we are." said Ken.

"I really wonder what I should do with her." Megumi shook her head.

"Hey guys!" said Arisa and walked into the Gym, but without partner.

"Ah, here you are. Where's your partner?" asked Megumi.

"Right here." said Arisa and turned to the Gym entrance "You can come out now."

Impmon went into the Gym as everyone dropped their jaws. Arisa giggled.

"I just can't believe it. Yaamon really digivolved." said Akari.

"Aha." came Arisas reply.

"I'm proud of you Arisa. You've proved a really good Hacker." said Megumi.

"Thanks." replied Arisa, smiling as she saw the others mad and jelaous.

_[Ending Song Keep On by Digimon Adventure plays]_

**Yay, Arisa and Impmon made it. They defeated Keramon and Yaamon digivolved to his Rookie Lv. Also, they made Akari and co. drinking their own medic. However, there'll be still more battles that wait for our young Tamer (not Hacker). Stay tuned for Digimon Tamers Rise of the Hackers!**

**BlackGatomon:** _Hello Impmon!_

**Impmon:** _Gah, buzz of Lilith! Ba-boom!_

**BlackGatomon:** _Why? I like you!_

**Impmon:** _And I hate you!_

**Arisa:** _I have a plan to rid off her. Operation: "Bubble Bath"!_

**Akari:** _No you won't!_

**Arisa and Impmon:** _O, we'll do. (smiling evily)_

**BlackGatomon:** _Gah, I'll kill him._

**Arisa:** _Hey folks, keep reading, 'cause next time'll be pretty much..._

** BlackGatomon:** _Romantic?_

** Impmon:** _Pranks? Or pissing the kitty off? _

**Arisa**: _Trouble. With Imp and Lilith._

**Akari:** _Keep reviewing._


	5. Operation Bubble Bath!

_[The Biggest Dreamer by Digimon Tamers plays]_

**05. Chapter**

**Operation: "Bubble Bath"**

It passed a few weeks after the Keramon incident. Everything was normal, as normal as it could be. Salamon digivolved to BlackGatomon and now, Akari showed off with her freshly digivolved Digimon, which annoyed everything alive and dead. However, Ken and Akira got a special mission from Ms. Megumi to do in the Digiworld, so they could escape Akari and BlackGatomon. When Arisa asked them what are they gonna to do, they said 'It's none of your buissnes' (Ken) and 'It's a Top Secret' (Akira). After the boys left, Akari started mocking Arisa and Impmon. Arisa could stand her mockings a while but she had it enough after some time and, everytime Akari came, walked out of the room listening to her i-Phone, so she dosen't have to listen to Akari. However, Akari didn't want to stop, although Arisa ignored her. That's why Arisa and Impmon made a plan how to make Akari shut up.

They woke up early and walked quietly into Akari's room. Arisa held a bottle with cream. They saw Akari and Black Gatomon sleeping peacefully.

_~BlackGatomon _

_Level: Champion _

_Type: Demon Beast Digimon _

_Atributte: Virus Atacks: Lightning Paw and Cat's Eyes~_

Arisa and Impmon couldn't hold themselves from chuckling when they saw them. Both Akari and BlackGatomon were wearing those masks for sleeping.

_'What a snob.'_ Arisa rolled with her eyes, giggling.

Impmon also chuckled a bit, remembering how Lilithmon, when she went sleeping, also wore one of those masks. He was curious about it and once tried one, but when he realized that he couldn't see anything and bumped into a wall (luckily no one saw him), he ripped the mask off in madness.

"Ready?" whispered Arisa, shaking the cream bottle.

"Always." replied Impmon.

Impmon went to Akari and slowly moved her hand so Arisa could get some of the cream on it. The same they did with BlackGatomon. Then, Impmon took a pink feather (poor Biyomon) and slowly tickled Akari's and BlackGatomon's nose. Then both got out of the room before Akari and BlackGatomon could wake up and watched the fruits of their Operration: "Cream Face". Both Akari and BlackGatomon moved a bit and with the cream filled hand/paw they rubbed their noses. They felt something wet and sticky on their faces and when they removed their masks, they watched each other in disbelief.

"Where did you got that cream on your nose? What?! Me too?!" they said together.

Akari went to a mirror and looked puzzled at herself. The part of her face around her nose was all covered with cream. Her hand also. BlackGatomon was also cream covered, but instead being puzzled, she licked the cream happily.

"Yummy, this is good." she said.

"Hey, don't you think that we should find out how we got it?" asked Akari.

"No." came the reply. Akari sweatdropped and sighed. Then she looked madly at the mirror. "Well, I know who did it. And be sure that Arisa and Impmon will pay for this."

Akari swore.

Meanwhile, Arisa and Impmon were in their rooms and laughed sitting on the bed.

"Ha, ha, ha... Did ya see their faces? Priceless..." said Impmon laughing.

"Gee, ha, ha... And how they looked at each other. I can tell you, they looked dumber than a Sukamon." said Arisa giggling.

"We're a good team, what do ya say? Ba-boom!" said Impmon after they calmed down.

"Yeah, and we'll show everyone to not understatimate us, or they'll fear our revenge." replied Arisa and they gave each one a high-five.

After the little revenge, Akari ignored Arisa and Impmon for days, which was a relief for them. However, BlackGatomon (for who we all know that she's Lilithmon) got finally into her element, by getting attention from each male Digimon, with the exeption of Gaomon, Impmon, Wormmon and BlackAgumon, who treated her like a queen. She couldn't charm Gaomon because he was in the Digiworld with Thomas who had to pass the Class M test. Wormmon and BlackAgumon were also in the Digiworld with their partners. And Impmon, well, he knew her since he got into the Group of the Seven Great Demon Lords, and she couldn't fool him with her tricks.

However, BlackGatomon wanted to get his attention more than anyone else's and everytime they were alone she litteraly hung around his neck. Impmon wasn't very happy about this and tried to avoid the Demon Lord of Lust everytime he could. However, Black Gatomon seemed to hide in every corner.

One evening, the lights suddenly got switched off as Impmon got into the living room to get the crisps Arisa left there. As suddenly someone jumped on him, making him fall on his back. When the lights got on, he saw Black Gatomon's sitting on him.

"Eeek, Lilith, get off of me. Ba-boom!" he shouted madly at her.

"Why, I like you." said BlackGatomon, nicknamed Lilith.

"And I hate you totally. You and your freakin' manner. Now get off! Bada-Boom!" he tossed a flame to her tail which burned up.

BlackGatomon jumped of him and started waving with her burned tail in pain, at last placing it into a glass of water. Impmon meanwhile escaped the living room and ran into his and Arisa's room and closed the door, baricading it with a chair (although the door opens on the outside part of the room). Arisa, who was reading a horror book, looked at him confused.

"Imp, is anything OK?" she asked.

"No, it isn't. Ba-boom!" said Impmon taking a deep breath and sat on the bed next to Arisa.

"Well, you can tell me what the problem is." replied Arisa. Impmon sighed.

"Geez, well, Lilith is after me."

"What did you do to her?" asked Arisa.

Impmon did actually trick everyone and everything in the whole building (with a few exceptions) and few of them were pretty mad at him.

"Nothing, that's the problem." he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Arisa was puzzled at a sec, but than she got the picture. Of course, BlackGatomon wanted him also in her Digimon slaves group. She knew that Lilith stole the hearts of almost every Digimon in the whole building, and now she wanted Impmon for herself as well. And Arisa wasn't not a bit happy about BlackGatomon's manner towards her Imp-chan (how she liked to call him, tough Impmon told her that it's sappy).

"Alright, I got the picture." she said.

"What we should do now? Ba-boom!" asked Impmon. Arisa thought. She had to get a really got plan to rid BlackGatomon off, or to make her mad at Impmon. Suddenly, a lamp blinked (the one in her head of course).

"I got it! I know now how we can make BlackGatomon mad at you."

"Tell me, please! Ba-boom!" said Impmon and Arisa whispered the plan into his ear. His face turned serious after what he heared.

"Arisa, this is the most sadistic, cruel, evil, merciless freakin' idea I've ever heared." he grined "And that's why I like you so much." Arisa giggled.

"Well, I had a good teacher." she replied.

Leater, Impmon standed in the corridor, leaning on the wall, looking cool and waiting. He knew that BlackGatomon would search for him and there, she came, walking gracefully.

"Well, helo dear. I see you have finally changed your mind." said BlackGatomon giggling.

"Yeah, well, I have a little supriese for you." said Impmon and pointed his finger at her nose. He circled with his finger around making purple-red circles, which headed towards BlackGatomon making her more and more sleepy, till she finally got asleep and feel on the ground. Arisa came out of the place she hid.

"Good, lets start with the part two of Opperation: "Bubble Bath"!" she said grining evily.

Impmon told Arisa once that there are a few things Lilith had always hated. And they'll gonna use it for their little revenge plan.

BlackGatomon slowly came to her consiciousnes and felt something wet and cold. She slowly opened her eyes rubbing them. Then her eyes wided in shock. She found herself in the bath in Akari's bathroom and the bath was filled with icy water to her neck. Water! She hated water while being on her Champion Lv. And this water was so cold. She suddenly realized who could possibly be responsible for this.

"IMPMON!" she shouted angrily.

_Leater..._

Akari was drying BlackGatomon with a towel. The cats fur becomed fluffed and curly and BlackGatomon looked like a large fur ball. She hated this.

"I'm gonna kill him, delete him, destroy him, burn him, dig him alive, make him suffer,..." murmured BlackGatomon with a frown on her face. Akari took her brush and started to comb BlackGatomons fur.

"And Arisa's gonna pay also." said Akari as she heared a knock on the door.

"Who could this be?" she asked herself and opened the door as a can with water fell on her, making her wet.

"ARISA!" she shouted madly.

Arisa and Impmon laughed, leaning on the wall in the nearby corridor. Their plan was perfect.

"One word,...Priceless!" said Arisa laughing.

Ken and Akira were back from their task in the Digiworld. They made Wormmon and BlackAgumon digivolve to their Champion Lvs and wanted to rest a bit before they make them digivolve to their Ultimate Lvs.

They turned around the corner as they saw Arisa and Impmon running. Both were out of breath.

"What happened?" asked Ken frowning. Arisa told them what they've done.

"I can't believe it you've done that." said Akira snickering. BlackAgumon and Wormmon also laughed. Even Ken had to smile.

"Arisa, when I catch you, I'll kill you! You've heared!?" they heared Akari shouting.

"I gotta go, bye guys." said Arisa seeing Akari and BlackGatomon turning around the corner. She and Impmon ran away.

"I'll get you two, if it'd be the last thing I do!" shouted Akari.

_[Ending Song Keep On by Digimon Adventure plays]_

**Gee, hope that Akari and BlackGatomon won't get Arisa and Impmon. Well, at least Impmon isn't anymore BlackGatomon's target. What will they think of next? Stay tuned for Digimon Tamers Rise of the Hackers!**

**Arisa:** _So this is the Digiworld?_

**Impmon:** _Yeah, and we soon should get outta 'ere. Ba-boom!_

**Ms. Megumi:**_ Your task is to make your partner digivolve if you wanna survieve._

**Arisa:** _Must I?_

**Coredramon (Green):** _You have to battle me or die._

**Impmon:**_ Arisa I'll show him how strong I am! Bada-Boom!_

**Arisa:** _We can beat him together as a team._

**Black PawnChessmon:** _Keep Reading and Reviewing._


	6. A Tamers Task

_ [Opening The Biggest Dreamer by Digimon Tamers plays]_

**06. Chapter**

**A Tamer's Task**

"Alright class. As I see, most of you have made your Digimon digivolve to their Champion Lvs." said Ms. Megumi. "With one exception."

She glanced at Arisa and Impmon. They had plasters on their noses, cheeks and arms. Apperantly, Akari and BlackGatomon got them. Ms. Megumi walked towards them.

"You two are the remaining ones, who shall pass the test for becoming a Class C Hacker and a Digimon who can digivolve to his Champion Lv. So, after the class, you'll come down to the first floor, where you'll get transported to the Digiworld. You have one hour to prepear for it." she said. Arisa slightly nodded. Ms. Megumi walked off towards the blackboard and countined with her explain how to get rid of the security system of a computer.

Leater, Arisa sat on the bed, packing her bag with food, bandages, a torcher and other things she would need. She grined. Impmon, who listened to the music of her I-phone, looked at her.

"Arisa, why are you grinin'? Ba-boom!" he asked.

"Because, when we get into the Digiworld, we don't need to worry anymore about the Hackers Organisation." replied Arisa.

"You know that it won't stay forever like that. After we're done with our task, we'll come back, we want it or not. Ba-boom!" said Impmon. He lied on the opposite side of the bed crossing his arms and placing his head on them.

"I know. But at least we don't have to see those freakin' power thirsty jerks, of which is this Organisation made, for a while." said Arisa.

"Hey, I'm the Demon Lord of Gluttony, so would you than descriebe me also as a 'freakin' power thirsty jerk'? Ba-boom!" asked Impmon.

"Never! Maybe you are the Demon Lord of Gluttony, but at least you're more normal than anyone else here. Alright, beside me, Thomas-kun and Gaomon." replied Arisa.

Impmon smirked, with his fang pokeing out of his mouth. Well, he's gonna to enjoy his time with Arisa, and he won't, at least, have to see BlackGatomon everyday over and over again.

After they got transported to the DigiWorld they found themselves in a kind of forest. On the sky was a large ball with Data Streams floating, which represented the Earth/Real World and it's networks. Some DigiGnomes and Data Packets flew above Arisa and Impmon. Arisa sighed.

"So this is the Digiworld. It's nice 'ere." she said.

"Well, it's maybe nice on the first sight, but be sure that it's dangerous 'ere. Ba-boom!" answered Impmon.

"Okay, we have to, acording to Ms. Megumi, beat a Champion Leveled Digimon to pass the test." said Arisa.

"And I have ta digivolve to my Champion Lv. Geez, wouldn't it be easier to digivolve to Mega to rid my opponents off? Ba-boom!" said Impmon.

"Who said that we have to listen to what Ms. Megumi says? I agree with you. Better wait that you digivolve to your Mega Lv." replied Arisa.

"Well and how I'm supposed to do that? You know that for most Digimon, it's harder to digivoluve with a partner than without. Ba-boom!" said Impmon. He sweatdropped as he saw Arisas worried expression.

"What?!" he asked.

"So, does it mean that you don't wanna me anymore as your Tamer?" asked Arisa with a sad tone in her voice and her eyes filling with tears. Impmon sweatdropped.

"Yes, err no." he shook his head. "What I meant is that I never liked the idea of having a partner..."

He was cut off by Arisa who crossed her arms, looking angry.

"So you don't like the idea to have a partner and you only have one because you were forced too." she said strictly. Impmon startled.

"N-no, what I meant, well yes, I didn't want a partner but now,..." he couldn't find the right words. Arisa started giggling.

"Aw, guess I deserved it,..." said Impmon, puzzled.

"Nuts, do you ever get it when I'm joking? Really, I'm not angry at you or something like that. It's just a joke." she said. Impmon opened his jaw, but than he became angry.

"Hey, try something like that one more time and I swear I burn your butt when you're not looking! Ba-boom!" he shouted. Arisa grined.

"So, no matter what, you wanna stay with me?" she asked. This caugh Impmon off-guard.

"Well" he looked back nervously. "...maybe I do. Ba-boom!"

"Gee, was it so hard to admit that you're like it being my partner?" asked Arisa.

"Well, no. Ba-boom!"

"Of course not, but your big ego didn't allow you to." said Arisa. Impmon opened his mouth to reply her, but Arisa walked of.

"Com'n, we should go now and find this Champ' Digimon." she said. Impmon sweatdropped, but followed her. How many times did she trick him? He didn't count but was sure that it was more than one time. He sighed.

_'Well, better Arisa than Lilith.'_ he thought.

They walked through the forest. Everything seemed to be peaceful. However, as Arisa looked on her D-Power, she could see many dots around her and Impmon.

_Real World, DigiCity, Hackers HQ_

"So, those dots are Arisa and Impmon?" asked Akari.

"Aha, and these are the Digimon around them." replied Ms. Megumi.

Before Arisa and Impmon went to the Digiworld, Ms. Megumi gave them a Communication Device. The device could also locate them and now Akari, Akira, Ken, Ms. Megumi and their Digimon watched Arisa and Impmon slowly moving through the forest. Arisa's dot was green, while Impmon and other Digimon's dots were red.

"If Arisa and Impmon get into a battle with a Digimon, we'll know it. Now, we have to wait." said Ms. Megumi.

_DigiWorld, Forest_

"Geez, I'm hungry. Ba-boom!" said Impmon.

"Me too." replied Arisa as her stomach roared. "Let's eat something. Then we can battle."

They sat on a stone nearby a cave and Arisa unpacked the sandwiches she brough.

"Alright, I have salami and cheese sandwiches. Wanna some?" she asked Impmon, who snatched the sandwitch out of her hands before she could finish the sentence. She sweatdropped.

"Guess, yes." she took an another sandwich. "Yummy. Well, it'll be better with ketchup, but it's good enough." "Yurghfrr." said Impmon with a full mouth.

"Huh? What did ya say?" asked Arisa "Impmon, don't speak with full mouth, I cannot understand you."

Impmon rolled with his eyes. He just wanted to say that she's right. He swallowed the sandwich, almost choking. Arisa slapped with her hand on his back.

"Easy. My mum says always try to breath through your nose, if you can't through your mouth. Geez, do you need some water?"

_Real World, DigiCity, Hackers Organisation_

"They stopped moving." said Ken.

"You're right, they sure have a pause or somethin' like that." said Akira.

"Guys, do you see this dot. It's sure a Digimon." said BlackAgumon pointing on the screen.

"You're right. Let's see. From the signal, it seems to be a Champion. Perfect! Just the one Arisa and Impmon needed." said Ms. Megumi.

"I really wonder if Arisa and Impmon'll survieve this." said Akari grining evily.

_'I actually hope they won't. Sweet revenge, he, he, he...'_ she tought.

_Digiworld, Forest_

Finally, Impmon managed to get the sandwich down. He drank the water Arisa gave him.

"Geez, thanks Arisa. Ba-boom!" he gave her the bottle back.

"Nothing at all." said Arisa and thought a bit.

"What is it Arisa? Ba-boom!" asked Impmon as he saw her worried expression.

"There is something I'm wondering about. I saw many dots on my D-Power, but none Digimon attacked us. Something isn't right here!" replied Arisa.

"You sure? Ba-boom!" asked Impmon. Arisa nodded.

Suddenly they heared a great roar. They turned to the cave, and saw a big green dragon coming out. A green Coredramon!

"Yikes, I didn't want to battle a Digimon like this." said Arisa.

Coredramon roared. He was sleeping, as he sensed the sandwitches. Now he was hungry, and angry because of the intruders on his teritory.

"Run!" exclaimed Arisa and took Impmon by his hand.

Both ran through the forest, however, Coredramon followed them. Arisa suddenly tripped and her Communication device fell out. She got on her feets and ran away. Coredramon broke the device by stepping on it and countined his chase.

_Real World, DigiCity, Hacker HQ_

"Huh, why are they running away?" asked Black Gatomon.

"Knew it. Aris and Impmon never have the courage to face an opponent like this." said Ken.

"What are they planning?" asked Ms. Megumi, more for herself.

Suddenly the screen got black and turned off.

"What?! What happened?" said Ms. Megumi in disbelief.

"An computer error?" suggested Wormmon.

"No, the computer is ok, but I think it's something with the Communication device. Arisa sure broke it." replied Ms. Megumi. "Now, we can't see what's happening there."

"Aw, great." said Akari sarcasstically. She wanted so much to see Arisa and Impmon suffer. Digiworld, Forest

Arisa and Impmon were still chased by Coredramon.

"Aw, will he ever stop?" asked Arisa.

"No, but why aren't we fighting back? Ba-boom!" asked Impmon.

"We'll pick our chance leater. Now just run!"

Impmon listened to her. Normally, he would show Coredramon who's the boss, but if Arisa has a better plan she should try it out. They kept running as they came to a dead-end. A big cliff blocked the way.

"Now what?!" asked Arisa. She and Impmon turned around and saw Coredramon, who was still following them.

"Now you can't runnaway from me. I'll delete you!" roared Coredramon.

"But first you have ta defeat me! Ba-boom!" said Impmon and stood in front of Arisa.

"Impmon, are you sure...?" Arisa was cut off by a simple nod from Impmons side.

"Alright, let's rumble!" she said and checked her D-Power for informations about Coredramon.

_"Coredramon (Green) _

_Level: Champion _

_Attribute: Virus _

_Type: Dragon Digimon Attacks: Green Flare Breath, Strike Bomber and G Shurunen II."_

_'Ok, as much as I know, Coredramon's green version is famous for his speed. We just have ta slow him down.'_ thought Arisa, mentaly searching for a card in her deck which will do the trick.

"**Green Flare Breath**!" roared Coredramon fireing a stream of green flaming breath from its mouth.

_[Intro Theme SLASH! by Digimon Tamers plays]_

"_DigiModify, High Speed activate_!" announced Arisa, swiping the card through her D-Power. Impmon speeded up and escaped the attack.

"That's more like it! Ba-boom!" he said appearing (much to Arisa's and Coredramon's disbelief) on Coredramon's head.

"Get down you weakling!" roared Coredramon shaking to get Impmon down.

"Try to catch me!** Bada Boom**!" Impmon fired a fireball right between Coredramons eyes. The dragon roared in pain and angrines.

"**Strike Bomber**!" he used its tough tail to slam at Impmon viciously, but the imp Digimon escaped it due the High Speed card. He then stopped in front of Arisa who shook her head.

"Really, I sometimes wonder who's dumber. I, who got a partner like you, or you, who plays around although it's dangerous." she said.

"Hey, less talky, more swipey. Do you have a plan how to rid off the big dinosaur-doffus? Ba-boom!" asked Impmon.

"I'm still on it." said Arisa as Coredramon roared and prepared for an another attack.

"**Green Flare Breath**!" He fired his attack at Arisa and Impmon.

"Arisa, do somethin'!" shouted Impmon.

"_DigiModify, WarGreymon, Brave Shield Activate_!"

WarGreymon's shield appeared in front of Impmon. The flare bumped at the shield and it seemed like it's getting through. But before the flare could harm Impmon, Arisa pulled him to a safer place.

"Just great. I forgot that his flame can get almost through anything." said Arisa sarcasstically.

"Well, let's see how he will handle this, **Summon**!" Impmon summoned about 20 icicles and threw them at Coredramon, which did harm him a bit.

"It's not much, but a start." said Arisa "Let's try this,_ DigiModify, Combo Activate! Shiro Hane and Birdramon, Meteor Wings_!"

Impmon got shiny wings on his back, two bigger and two smaller and flew above Coredramon.

"**Meteor Wings**!" He released a fire like attack from his wings, which did hit Coredramon making him more angry. Coredramon roared.

"Geez, would you please stop roaring? It's a pain for my ears. Ba-boom!" said Impmon.

"Impmon, look out!" shouted Arisa. Coredramon swung his tail at Impmon, making him fall down. Arisa ran to her partner.

"Bastard,...he'll pay..." said Impmon, while trying to get up. His wings dissapeared.

"Are you hurt?" asked Arisa. Impmon looked at her with his emerald eyes. But before he could say anything, Arisa used a heal card. She couldn't lose her partner now.

"Thanks. Ba-boom!" said Impmon after he felt the energy is coming back to him.

"I got an idea how to rid off the big dragon, but you need the wings back." said Arisa and swiped again her Shiro Hane card, making four shiny wings pop out of Impmon's back.

"We need to slow him down and I got just the idea how to do it. And then, we'll beat him with one strike." said Arisa as Impmon nodded. He flew back to Coredramon.

"Back for more?" asked the dragon Digimon.

"Actually, I'm here the one who'll kick yer poor butt and load ya. Ba-boom!" replied Impmon.

"Good, I warned you. Say goodbye!" said Coredramon and his horns glowed. "G Shurunen II!"

It fired diffusing laser beams indiscriminately from its mouth. Impmon, using his speed, escaped the attack.

"_DigiModify, Yukidarumon, Icy Breath, Acitvate_!" Arisa swiped her card, and Impmon froze Coredramons feet, so he couldn't move anywhere.

"What?!" said Coredramon in disbelief. He tried to break the ice, but he failed.

"And now, _DigiModify, Magnadramon, Dragon Fire activate_!" announced Arisa.

"**Dragon Fire**!" Impmon called amounts of energy bolts. They all hit Coredramon, damaging him heavily.

"_DigiModify, Seraphimon, Seven Heavens_!" Arisa swiped an another card.

"**Seven Heavens**!" In front of Impmon formed seven energy spheres and he shot them at Coredramon.

"And now, let's finish this!_ DigiModify Cherubimon, Heaven's Judgment_!"

"**Heaven's Judgment**!"

Impmon summoned a gigantic thundercloud, from which dropped innumerable lightning bolts on Coredramon. He couldn't stand the attack, the acctual copies of the Three Celestail Angels Digimon and turned into data, geting absorbed by Impmon.

"Finally!" sighed Arisa in relief.

"Where did ya get those cards?" asked Impmon as his wings dissapeared. He just couldn't believe that he preformed the attacks of the three Celestials.

"Well, if you have parents who work in a card store then you can get any card you want." replied Arisa with a grin.

_[Ending Song Keep On by Digimon Adventure plays] _

**Gee, this was close. However, they passed the test, but got stuck in the Digiworld. What will next happen? Stay Tuned for Digimon Tamers Rise of the Hackers!**

**Beelzemon:**_ Hi dudes and tootses, next time, everything's about me!_

** Lilithmon:** _O really? Shouldn't you say, everything's about the Seven Great Demon Lords?_

**Beelzemon:**_ I actually meant my freakin' past!_

**Arisa:** _Keep R&R!_


	7. History of a Demon Lord

_[Opening The Biggest Dreamer by Digimon Tamers plays]_

**07. Chapter**

**History of a Demon Lord**

_[Dance With the Devil by Breaking Benjamin plays]_

He keept walking slowly. His steps echoed through the corridor. His long metalic tail waved with every step. He had the appearance of a biker, with black leather trousers, a black leather shirt and a black bomber jacket. He had also boots with spikes on them, and on one boot a holster and a Berenja gun in it. On his back was an another holster with a gun. On his left arm was a red scarf bound. However, he also had demonic features like his metalic tail and three bloody red eyes poking out of his dark purple black helmet. He had neon spiky hair and he had black gloves with metalic pieces on it and his hands were formed as claws.

Beelzemon didn't twitch after he heared someone screaming. Lucemon or Daemon were possibly 'playing' with their newest 'toys'. Beelzemon didn't mind what they're doing to their so called slaves. He actually was the type of Digimon who would rather quickly kill his opponent and absorb its data. He first didn't understand why to torture a Digimon, when he could kill it, but he likes to see their terrified faces before he rips them into Data Bits. Another screams echoed through the castle.

**DigiWorld, Forest Plane**

Arisa poked with a stick to burst up the fire. It was night in the Digiworld. The nights in the Digiworld were different from those in the Real World. There were no stars in the sky, just Data Streams. Also, there was no dawn or twilight. In one second it's day and in the next it's night. And there were also Wild Digimon. That's why Arisa and Impmon deceided that one should stay awake and guard, while the other sleeps. And then they switch places. Arisa deceided to take the first guard, 'cause Impmon was still tired from his last battle. Now, he was sleeping, but he seemed to have a nightmare, because he didn't stop moving while sleeping nor talking in sleep.

**DigiWorld, Dark Area, Dark Castle [Impmon's Dream]**

Beelzemon walked to the Common Hall. For some reason, Lucemon called the Demon Lords for a meeting.

_'Like I would pay attention to this stupid meetings.'_ thought Beelzemon. He was curious though, 'cause he didn't know what this meeting is about.

He walked into the room. It was a big hall with a table and seven seats. Each seat had the emblem of one of the Crests each Demon Lord is representing. There were three seats on each side and the seventh was on the top. As Beelzemon stepped into the room, the others cut the conversation they had. He didn't pay much attention to them and took his seat, beneath the emblem which represented the Sin Crest of Gluttony. He crossed his arms and waited. Next to him was Lilithmon. She had a woman like appearance with black hair and wings and a purple dress. Her emblem represented the Sin of Lust. Next to her was Daemon in his Cloaked Mode. He had a humanoid appearance, and his eyes stared at everyone under the red cloak. His emblem represented the Sin of Wrath.

_~Daemon_

_ Level: Mega _

_Attribute: Virus _

_Type: Evil Digimon _

_Attacks: Evil Inferno and Evil Flapping~_

Opposite to Beelzemon was Belphemon Rage Mode. He had a beast like appearnce, with wings and chains. His emblem represented the Sin of Sloth.

_~Belphemon Rage Mode _

_Level: Mega _

_Attribute: Virus _

_Type: Demon Lord Digimon _

_Attacks: Lampranthus and Gift of Darkness~_

Next to Belphemon was the humanoid Barbamon, who looked like an old man with a long beard. His emblem represented the Sin of Greed.

_~Barbamon _

_Level: Mega _

_Attribute: Virus _

_Type: Demon Lord Digimon _

_Attacks: Death Lure, Pandemonium Lost and Crimson Flame~_

Next to Barbamon was Leviamon, a big red Digimon who looked like a cross of a dragon and a crocodile. His emblem represented the Sin of Envy.

_~Leviamon _

_Title: Devil Beast _

_Level: Mega_

_ Attribute: Virus _

_Type: Demon Lord Digimon_

_ Attacks: Rostrum, Cauda and Anima~_

On the Top was Lucemon Falldown Mode, who looked and was a fallen angel Digimon with black and white wings. His emblem represented the Sin of Pride.

_~Lucemon Falldown Mode _

_Level: Ultimate _

_Attribute: Virus _

_Type: Demon Lord Digimon _

_Attacks: Paradise Lost Punch and Ultimate Sacrifice~_

"So, since you're finally here, we should start the meeting." he said,

**Real World, Hackers HQ**

"Alright, you know what you have to do?" asked Ms. Megumi.

"We have to find Arisa and Impmon." replied Akira.

"Right."

After they had lost Arisa and Impmon in the DigiWorld, Ms. Megumi deceided that they should search for them. And with 'they' she meant Akari (to her annoyance), Ken (ditto) and Akira (who was indifferent). And now, they prepeared for their trip to the Digiworld.

"I wonder why is it so important to find her? I mean, we don't need her." said Akari, annoyed.

"Ditto." nodded Ken. Akira didn't say anything.

"Hey Akira, what do you think?" asked Akari.

"I'm saying that we should move. We have a mission to do." replied Akira impatiently and walked together with BlackAgumon to the room with the DigiPortal. Akari blinked, surpriesed.

"What is his problem?" she asked, shaking her head.

**Digiworld, Forest Plane**

"Impmon, Impmon..." Arisa called out for Impmon.

"Hey, Imp, wake up." she his nose poked with a stick. He didn't wake up, but he didn't stop moving in sleep either. Arisa sighed. What should she do now? Her partner is sure having a nightmare, and a bad one too. She shook his shoulder.

"Com'n, Impmon, wake up!" she said. Impmon twitched and rose suddenly up and his eyes widened.

"Is everything ok? You've been moving while you slept. Did you have a nightmare or somethin'?" asked Arisa worried. Impmon shook his head. Lucemon's words still echoed in his mind, so he didn't registere what Arisa was telling him.

"Imp, are you alright?" asked Arisa again. Now, Impmon heared her.

"Aha, I'm alright. There is nothin' to worry. Ba-boom!" he said, but sweatdropped after he saw Arisa's suspicious expression.

"What?!" he rose his voice. He actually hated it when Arisa's staring at him like that - It made him feel like a bug under a microscope.

"Something is bothering you." This wasn't a question. Impmon sweatdropped.

"Maybe." he said.

"Could you please then tell me what it is?" asked Arisa. Impmon sighed, but he didn't say anything.

"Is it about your past?" asked Arisa again.

"How do you know it?!" Impmon jumped on his feet. Can Arisa really read his mind?

"Calm down silly, I was just guessing. And hadn't you told me once that you can remeber your past?" replied Arisa, smiling. Impmon calmed down.

"I guess I did." he replied.

"So, how was it? I mean your past life." she asked. Impmon sighed again. He actually didn't like to talk about his past, but at least he knew that he can trust Arisa.

"To be honest, it was pretty creepy to live as a Demon Lord, when you know that a part of the team is crazy in some way. I mean, take Lucemon Falldown Mode. He first tortuers his victims and than he wants to help them, or even let them free. One word. Crazy! And that's the Digimon we had for a leader." said Impmon, circling with his finger to ilustrate what he was thinking about Lucemon. Arisa had to smile, but then her face became serious.

"How do you mean 'torture'?" she asked.

"I mean, ripping parts of their body, making their worst nightmares came true, let them die slowly and painful, and so on." said Impmon calmly. Arisa's eyes wided. This was horrible! She wouldn't do something like that, even to Akari, although she probably deserved it.

"And what's with the others?" she asked gulping. Impmon noticed that.

"I know what you think. I also couldn't at first believe that they're doing something like that. But after a while I ignored the screams." he shrugged. "Daemon and Barbamon did also torture their 'toys', like Lucemon. But Daemon did it when he got into one of his 'bad moods'. Then he was really dangerous. Barbamon wanted only to get infos for new treasure locations in the Digiworld. Geez, you should've seen him when he went mad after he found out that one of the Pumpkinmon touched one of his stones made of DigiZoid. I can tell you. He burned the poor fool." he said grining.

Arisa didn't knew what to say. For a second she had the feeling that she was talking to a diffrent Digimon. Impmon countined.

"Belphemon was the most time in his Sleep Mode and, of course, sleeping. And he was pretty mad when one of the DemiDevimon woke him up to tell him that Lucemon wanted us to have an another stupid meeting. The whole castle shook when he growled. And Leviamon was the mostly out of the castle in some of his secret places in the Water Plane. I think he was probably killing every Digimon who passed his secret places. And Lilithmon,..." he stopped.

"Alright, alright, I know it already. She tortured the Digimon on her own way, and she annoyed you." said Arisa smiling. Impmon sighed.

"But, what about you?" she asked. Impmon rised an eyebrow.

"I was also the most time outta the castle, and searched for new opponents to fight. Different as Lucemon or Daemon, I like more fair battles, when I get a worth foe. You sure know how they ended?" he asked, grining again.

"Absorbed?" said Arisa. Impmon nodded.

**xXx**

"Geez, why can't we just go back and say that we couldn't find Arisa and Impmon?" asked Akari. "In this place, they'll be anyways dead, so what?"

"Akari, you know what our orders are. To find Arisa and Impmon. And we didn't even start searching." said Akira.

"Are you in love with her or something?" asked BlackGatomon curiously.

"No, of course not." replied Akira coldly. The Digimon suddenly twitched.

"What is it Wormmon?" asked Ken.

"I can feel Digimon coming." answered Wormmon.

"Ow, great." sighed Akari.

"Than let's prepeare for the battle." said Akira. Out of the bushes crawled a few Dokugumon.

"_Dokugumon _

_Level: Champion _

_Attribute: Virus _

_Type: Insectoid _

_Digimon Attacks: Poison Thread and Poison Cobweb_" read Akari.

"Good." said Akira. He and Ken prepeared their cards.

"DigiModify, Digivolution activate!"

DIGIVOLUTION!

"BlackAgumon digivolves to,..."

BlackAgumon got covered in a black DigiEgg like cocoon, as his skin got ripped off, replaced by a new data. He turned into a black-blue dinosaur like Digimon.

"BlackGreymon!"

"Wormmon digivolves to,..."

Wormmon got engulfed in a green DigiEgg like cocoon. His form changed to the one of an humanoid insect with green-black armor.

"Stingmon!"

**xXx**

"And how did you become DigiEggs? I heared that the Souvergines turned you to DigiEggs, but I wanna hear the whole story." said Arisa.

"Well, you can thank that fool Lucemon. He wanted to find out more about the Gate of the Seven Seals, so he went with Daemon and Barbamon to search for informations. However, they got into a fight with the Royal Knights, which were sent by Yggdrasil. Belphemon, Leviamon and Lilithmon got into the fight too." said Impmon.

"And you?" asked Arisa. Impmon nodded.

"Yes, but much leater, as I met Gallantmon. I actually didn't pay much attention on what's happening. After Lucemon got into his Satan Mode and destroyed a part of DigiWorld, the Souveregines and the Celestials got involved. They killed us, and placed our DigiEggs deep in the Dark Area. And then, the next thing I remember is your face and your voice." said Impmon.

"And I became your Tamer." finished Arisa. "Well, this was a nice story, however, I'm not sure what I should think."

"Don't worry. Whatever is on your mind, just say it." said Impmon.

"First, I'm really happy that you are my partner." said Arisa, caughing Impmon off guard. He didn't expect such answer.

"Huh, really?" he asked. "I thought you would say that I'm a freak or somethin' like that."

"Why should I say that?" asked Arisa.

"Hellooo! Demon Lord's staying right in front of you. Aw, really, must I draw you everything." said Impmon, annoyed. Arisa smiled.

"So what? Maybe you are the Demon Lord of Gluttony, but now you're my partner. And the only thing I'm afraid of is that I'll lose you." said Arisa making him blush.

"Gezz, please, Arisa, you know how I hate sappy things. And this was sappy. Ba-boom!" said Impmon, who sounded like the ol' Impmon again. Suddenly, Arisas D-Power started to blink.

"What the heck is it?" she said taking her D-Power.

**xXx**

"**Nova Blast**!"

"**Spiking Strike**!"

"**Lighting Paw**!"

The three Digimon attacked the remaining Dokugumon and killed him. This time, Stingmon absorbed his data.

"Good, and now, let's get back to the task." said Akira, as he heard the bushes rustling. Arisa and Impmon walked out.

"Well, at least we don't have to search for them." said BlackGatomon crossing her arms.

"What happened to you?" asked Akira.

"And how have you found us?" asked Ken.

"And why aren't you dead?" asked Akari, as everyone looked surprised at her. She she looked at them and frowned. "What are you looking at?"

"Well, we found you with the help of my D-Power." shrugged Arisa "And Coredramon broke the communication device, so that's why you couln't find us."

"And what happened to Coredramon? Did you kill him?" asked Ken.

"Yes, he had no chance! Ba-Boom!" said Impmon proudly.

"So, this means that you have pased your test and Impy (Hey!) can digivolve to his Champion Lv?" asked Akari. Arisa sweatdropped, rubbing the back of her head.

"First yes, second no." she replied.

"Huh, how do you mean it?" asked Akira.

"Well, we did beat Coredramon, but Impmon still can't digivolve." said Arisa.

"WHAT?!"

_[Ending Song Keep On by Digimon Adventure plays]_

**Huh, still a Rookie, but a strong one. Impmon's lucky. Well, what will Arisa have to do to pass the test for a Class U Hacker? Stay tuned for Digimon Tamers Rise of the Hackers!**

**Akira:** _Ok, what am I doing in the preview?_

**Arisa:** _Next time it's all about you._

**Akira:** _Gee, but I even don't like talk about myself._

**BlackAgumon:** _Akira dosen't have anything to worry about, because I'm always there for him._

** Akira:** _Thanks buddy._

**Impmon:** _Keep R&R._


	8. Alone

_[Opening The Biggest Dreamer by Digimon Tamers plays]_

**08. Chapter**

**Alone**

"Good, and that'll be enough for today." said Ms. Megumi.

_'Finally.'_ thought Arisa.

After she and the others came back from their 'trip' in the Digiworld, Ms. Megumi started to prepeare them for the Class U test, which was, descriebed by Impmon, Hell on Earth. They had to practise together with the other Hackers in the Gym, without excuses. Soon, Arisa and Impmon appeared every day with a plaster on a part of their bodies.

It seemed like Ms. Megumi, while their trainings, picked on Arisa and Impmon and forced them to train harder than the other Hackers. According to Akira, it is a kind of force to make Impmon digivolve. Whenever Arisa and Impmon had the chance, they tried to escape the trainings.

"But before you go, I have some news for you." said Ms. Megumi. "Tommorow, your parents will come to visit you."

Everyone in the class looked with surprised expressions on their faces at her.

"Dr. Yung arranged this. And what your tests for the Hackers Class U concernes, he told me that you won't know when you get the test or what will be the test. So be prepeared, anytime and anywhere for everything." said Ms. Megumi and left the class.

**Hackers HQ, The Next Day**

"Arisa!" Arisa's parents shouted when they saw their daughter. They ran to the other side of the living room and hugged her.

"Mum, dad, please stop! You're going to choke me." said Arisa, trying to escape the hug of her mother.

Her parents finally released her. Arisa took a deep breath and looked around the living room. On one couch were Ken's parents sitting and talking with Ken. Akari stood in front of a young woman who talked to her mobile phone, bearly noticing her daughter. Akira was sitting in the corner, but Arisa saw no one with him.

"So, Arisa... How are you?" asked her mum, and noticed the plaster on her cheek. "What's this?" "I'm fine." replied Arisa. "And what the plaster concerns, well,... I got this from my last training but you have nothing to worry."

"What are you doing while the trainings?" asked her mother.

"Nothing special, really." replied Arisa to calm down her mother.

"I'll talk with your teacher. You are here to learn something and not to get hurt." said her mother and took out a pocket handkerchief. "Come here, I wanna see how bad is it."

Impmon chuckled. Arisa stepped out of the reach of her mother.

"Mum, please, you're embarresing me in front of my partner." she said. Arisa's mother noticed Impmon, who still chuckled.

"Aw, this is a cute Digimon." she said and pinched his cheek.

"Let me go!" Impmon got furios and jumped out of her reach. He stood behind Arisa and rubbed the, still red, cheek.

"Tsk, tsk,.. didn't you taught you partner well-behaviour?" asked Arisas mother with her hands on her hips. Arisa rolled with her eyes. Impmon glared angry at her mother.

"Am, dear, maybe we should have a little talk with Ms. Megumi. What do you say?" Arisa's father interupted into the conversation.

"Alright, alright. Well, bye Arisa. Don't forget, brush regulary your teeth, don't skip the meal and try to not get into trouble." said Arisas mother. Arisa sighed.

"Ok, ok. Just don't worry." she replied.

"Bye dear." Arisa's mum gave Arisa a kiss on her cheek and hugged her daughter again. This time, the hug endured a bit longer than last time.

"Mum, let me go!" said Arisa, pushing gently her mother away. "I'm not your little baby."

"I know, you're growing fast." she said. Arisa sighed. This was nuts. Why must her mother always be so dramatic?

"Let's go, dear. Shall we?" said Arisa's father, pushing her mother on the way to the door.

"Thanks dad." whispered Arisa into his ear before he got out.

"Nothing at all. Just keep on going." replied her dad and went out. Arisa turned back and saw Ken's parents who were finishing their conversation.

"Alright Ken. You know that we are proud of you, and you know that we don't want to push you to work hard. But, please, could you keep on becoming the class best?" asked his mother.

"I will." replied Ken.

"That's my son." said his dad proudly. "Just don't overwork yourself."

"I won't." answered Ken.

"Bye." his parents walked out of the room. Akaris mother just finished her phone-call.

"Ugh, I'm sorry dear, but I have to go now. My agent dosen't like to wait. I'm terribly sorry that we couldn't have a normal mother-daughter chat." said Akaris mother.

"It's alright." said Akari imaptiently.

"I'm sorry, but you know how it is when you're a foto-model. I gotta go. Bye!" she walked out in a hurry. Akari glared at her with a frown on her face. Then she walked out of the room, pushing Arisa viciously by side.

"What's her problem?" asked Arisa.

"Her mother's a foto-model, so she is rarely at home. Akari is angry at her because of that." answered Ken.

"How do you know?" asked Arisa.

"I heard it form Wormmon." replied Ken.

"BlackGatomon told me." said Wormmon. "I'm sure that Akari told her."

Akira and BlackAgumon stood up and walked out of the room.

"And what's with Akira?" she asked.

"I don't know. He isn't a chatterbox, you know. He rarely talks about himself." said Ken.

"Maybe we should find it out." said Arisa to Impmon. He nodded.

"Try it. I asked him once about his family and he shut the door in front of my nose." said Ken with his shoulders shrugging.

_[Going Under by Evanscene plays]_

Akira walked out of the Hackers building to the training area. He kicked the pebble stones away madly.

"What is it Akira?" asked Black Agumon.

"Nothing, I'm fine." replied Akira, with his hands in his pockets.

"Akira!" he heard Arisa shouting. He turned around and saw her and Impmon running towards him.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"I wondered why your parents didn't come to the meeting." said Arisa.

"This is none of your buissnes." said Akira with a frown.

"But..."

"I said leave me alone!" he shouted. Arisa startled. Akira walked away furiously, with Black Agumon siently following him. Akira thought about his parents.

**-Flashback-**

"Mum, but why are we moving?" asked the eight year old Akira.

"Because I and your dad can't live together." replied his mother, packing the suitcase with his clothes.

"But why can't you two live together?" asked Akira again.

"When you get older, you'll understand it." replied his mother.

Akira thought about the past few weeks. His parents were more and more fighting. His father was the most time outta the small apartment. Akira asked himself if his mother hated his father.

_'This could be the reason why we're moving. Mum and dad hate each other.'_ he thought.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Akira?" BlackAgumon called his partner. Akira snapped out of his thoughts.

"Akira, I know you're mad, but can you please tell me why? I'm your partner, and partners should share their problems." said Black Agumon.

"You're maybe right." sighed Akira.

"So,.. What is it?"

"I'm mad because I'm,..alone. My mother hated my father because he never was at home and he was always late. Than they got divorced and I stayed with my mother. But she had to work a lot, and I had no one for company. Even in the school. I just had to learn how to live without anyone by my side." said Akira. BlackAgumon thought about the day when he first met the boy. It was shortly before he got into the Hackers Organisation.

**-Flashback-**

The 13 year old Akira stood behind the wire fence and looked at some guys playing football. He than walked furiously off. They didn't even let him play when he asked. They just laughed at him.

_'Jerks!'_ he thought.

If he just had a Digimon, he would show them how it is when someone's picking on you. But how should he get one? His mother was rarely at home and didn't even knew about his secret wish. Akira suddenly heared a loud crash. He ran down the street and saw a Botamon and few guys around it. They kicked the small Digimon around. The Botamon was frightened and it reminded Akira on himself.

"Hey, leave him alone!" he shouted.

"Yeah, and who will stop us? You?" said the leader and they started to laugh. Akira didn't know what to do. They were five against one. He didn't stand a chance.

"The Rangers are arriving!" he shouted suddenly.

The gang ran away, thinking the Digimon Rangers are after them. Akira grined. If you are not strong enough to fight then scare them away. The little Botamon shook in fear.

"Hey, don't worry. I won't hurt you." said Akira.

"S-sure?" asked Botamon.

"Yeah. How about this? You'll become my partner and I will make sure no one hurts you again." suggested Akira smiling.

"Al-alright." replied Botamon.

A black D-Power appeared in front of him. Akira grined. Finally.

**-End of the Flashback-**

After that, Dr. Yung came to him and told him that he was chosen to join the Hackers Organisation. Akira's mother was thrilled because of that, but Akira wasn't sure about that. However, he deceided that he should at least try it out. He could now tell the good and the bad sides of his desicion. The good things were that Botamon digivolved and that he visited the Digiworld. The bad things in his opinion were those missions. He didn't like it when someone comands him. However, he knew that it's his duty to complete the tasks. And then his classmates. Akira considered Ken as the cool guy, and he mostly hang out with him. Akari didn't interest him, and Arisa was another story. That girl was completely mischevous and stubborn, and she sometimes did things which he never would do. Just as her partner. BlackGatomon asked him once if he was in love with her. No, of course not! However, he liked it when Arisa was breaking the rules. He liked to fight and to show someone that he's strong.

Suddenly, he heard a loud roar. He didn't notice that he walked right to a lake, nearby the Hackers HQ. Although Yung didn't forbid it to go here, he told the young Hackers to beware of this place. But he didn't say why. Now, Akira found it out. A big snake like Digimon with red scales rose up from the lake. It was a MegaSeadramon. Akira checked it's data.

_"MegaSeadramon _

_Level: Ultimate_

_ Attribute: Data _

_Type: Sea Animal Digimon _

_Attacks: Lightning Javelin & Mega Ice Blast."_

"Ow great, an Ultimate!" sighed Akira. Maybe, this was his test to become an Class U Hacker, or maybe not. Does it really matter now? Well, he had the oportunity to fight or run away.

_[SLASH! by Digimon Tamers plays]_

"_DigiModify, Digivolution Acitvate_!"

DIGIVOLUTION!

"BlackAgumon digivolves to,..."

BlackAgumon got covered in a black DigiEgg like cocoon, as his skin got ripped off, replaced by a new data. He turned into a black-blue dinosaur like Digimon.

"BlackGreymon!"

"Alright BlackGreymon, we'll fight this snake (or whatever it is)." said Akira.

"Right! **Nova Blast**!" Black Greymon fired a blast of fire at MegaSeadramon. However, MegaSeadramon dove and escaped the attack. And then it rose up and attacked BlackGreymon.

"**Lighting Javelin**!" It fired a powerful lightning strike from the blade on its calvaria.

The attack hit BlackGreymon and paralyzed him. Akira clenched his teeth. If BlackGreymon was paralyzed than he would lose. But he couldn't lose. Akira pulled out a heal card, hoping it would help.

"_DigiModify, Heal Activate_!"

An bright light encircled BlackGreymon and he got healed. However, the paralisis wasn't cured, but he could move.

"_DigiModify, Power Up Activate_!" announced Akira.

"**Nova Blast**!" Black Greymon fired a powerful blast at MegaSeadramon.

This time the attack hit the serpent Digimon, but BlackGreymon was still at the influence of the paralisis. Akira noticed that. He wished he could cure somehow BlackGreymon's paralisis, but he couldn't. He didn't have the card which could fully heal him. He was worried. MegaSeadramon was angry. He aimed his attack at the boy.

"**Mega Ice Blast**!" he blasted a powerful ice blast at Akira who covered his eyes.

Did death feel like this? Like nothing. He thought he would feel it when he turns into an ice statue, but he didn't feel anything. Akira opened his eyes, and realized that BlackGreymon shielded him. He used his Nova Blast attack to protect his partner. But BlackGreymon was too tired. And the paralisis still didn't vanished.

Akira's eyes filled with tears. He didn't want to cry, he had to do something to not lose his partner. MegaSeadramon was a powerfull Ultimate and he knew it. BlackGreymon was at the end of his powers.

"You promised to protect me..." whispered BlackGreymon "Now I'm gonna protect you!"

"BlackGreymon..." whispered Akira, and got mad. He suddenly felt a strange power.

"Wraaaaa!" He roared.

The card that he was holding turned into a Blue Card with a yellow dinosaur on the front. Akira noticed it. This was his chance!

_[Evo by Digimon Tamers plays]_

_"DigiModify, Matrix Digivolution Activate!"_ he slashed the card.

BlackGreymon suddenly felt a new energy.

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!

As the words on the D-Power faded, the D-Power sent out a black wave of energy. The Crystal Matrix appeared, with a brief image of Calumon on it. The Crystal Matrix merged with BlackGreymon.

"BlackGreymon, Matrix Digivolution to,...

Out of BlackGreymon's body came out beams of light, on his chest appeared a metalic plate. Black wings sprout out of his back and one arm was replaced by a metalic claw.

"BlackMetalGreymon!"

_~BlackMetalGreymon _

_Level: Ultimate _

_Attribute: Virus _

_Type: Cyborg Digimon _

_Attacks: Giga Blaster, Mega Claw, Metal Slash and Flame of Fury~_

In front of Akira stood a Cyborg Digimon, a dark blue version of MetalGreymon from Digimon Adventure. BlackMetalGreymon and Akira roared furiosly. They felt now each others strenght, weakness and battle spirit.

"**Giga Blaster**!" BlackMetalGreymon launched two fish-shaped nuclear missiles from his chest. MegaSeadramon escaped the first but the second hit it hardly.

"**Mega Claw**!"Black MetalGreymon launched his tethered metal claw off his arm. The claw ripped trough MegaSeadramons chest and got back to BlackMetalGreymon. MegaSeadramon screamed in pain, before it turned into data which BlackMetalGreymon absorbed.

Ken watched the whole battle from a tall tree. Stingmon was floating next to him.

"Nice." he commented. "Seems like Akira has passed his test. I wonder who'll be the next?"

And, with a sudden rush of wind, he and Stingmon dissapeared. Everything what could be heared was the wind blowing through the tree crowns.

**Good job Akira! But what will happen next time? And will everyone pass the test for the Hackers U Class. C ya next time! And, Stay tuned for Digimon Tamers Rise of the Hackers!**

_[Ending Keep on by Digimon Adventure plays]_

**Ken:** _Hello._

**Akira:** _Hi Ken, so, how's going?_

**Ken:** _How's going what? _

**Akira:** _Your test, of course!_

**Ken:** _It's a hard nut crack..._

**Wormmon:** _But we'll succeed._

**Impmon:** _Hi, girls and guys, don't forget to..._

**Ken:**_ Read..._

**Wormmon:**_ And review!_


	9. Kens Test

Alright, here's chapter 9. Few chapters more and I'll finish this FF. Than you can read the sequel ^^. P.S ^.^ If you guys didn't noticed, I wrote the story Digimon Tamers Fishing Adventures, and I would really like to get a review.

[OPENING: THE BIGGEST DREAMER-DIGIMON TAMERS]

9. Kens Test

-Flashback-

"And here is the prize for our Champion of the Digi Card Tournament, Sam Fuji!" announced the speaker, giving a boy a huge trophy.

The younger sibling looked at his brother. Sam was much diffrent than Ken. He was always better than Ken. That's why he could always win the diffrent Contests he participited. And his appearnce was diffrent than Kens. Both boys had blue-greenish hair, but Kens had a greener shade, while Sam had a more blue shade. While Kens eyes were icy blue, Sams had the color of the bright sky. And diffrent as Sam, the 10 year old Ken wore glasses. Even their clothes were diffrent. While Ken liked his green T-shirt and dark greenish pants, Sam wore a blue baggy hodded T-shirt and dark blue pants. Even his Digimon partner was a sea Digimon. A cute MarineAngemon. There was no girl which couldn't notice Sams cool apperance or the little cute Digimon. They girls where thrilled when he spoke with them. While Ken... well, he didn't have a partner and with the glasses he wasn't a girls magnet. He was always in the shadows of his 12 years old brother. The crowd cheered.

"Sam! Sam! Sam!"

-End of Flashback-

"Ken!" shouted Wormmon. Ken startled escaping his toughts.  
>"The teacher was asking you something." said the little bug. Ken stod up.<br>"Yes?" he said feeling dumber than a Sukamon.  
>"Reapeat what I was last saying." said Ms. Megumi.<br>"It was something about Digimons strenghts and weaknesses." guessed the glasses wearing boy.  
>"Yes. You guessed right. Sit down and next time you should better listen to what I am saying." said Ms. Megumi turning back to the blackboard. She wrote something down before she felt something hiting her neck. She turned suspiciously around and saw a paper plane.<p>

"Arisa, Impmon? Is this kind of joke supposed to be yours?" she asked picking the paper plane.  
>"No." replied both.<br>"Ow, really?" Ms. Megumis voice sound threatend. Time for plan B.  
>"It was hisher idea!" shouted Arisa and Impmon at the same time pointing at the other one. This little joke made Akari, Akira, Lilith and Black Agumon giggling. Ken frowned. Ms. Megumi sweat dropped and sighed.

"This was the fifth paper plane today. One more and you break your own record." she mumbled turning back to the blackboard as an another plane hit her.

"That's enough! Detention for both!" shouted Ms. Megumi.  
>"But we didn't do anything." said Arisa insulted.<br>"Come after the class to mine office." said Ms. Megumi. "No, excuses. And be there on time."

Ken sighed. Arisa and Impmon seemed to be the class jokers. He really didn't understood why those two always searched for trouble. He asked himself why are they doing that because they didn't know the consequences or they wanted to be expelled from the Hackers Organisation. He deceided that he should ask them about their plan. However, turning the Organisation or at least the school upside down wasn't a briliant plan.

[INSERT:LIES-EVANSCENE]

After the school, he went down to his room, with Wormmon following him. Ken tought about what happend the day before. His parents told him that Sam joined also some kind of researching organisation. Ken smirked. It seemed like his older sibling wanted to prove that he's better than Ken. But not this time. This time was Ken the one who succed.

He smiled at the little memory he had burned deep inside of his being. The day he joined the Hackers Organisation.

-Flashback-

"So you guys are from the Hackers Organisation?" asked Kens dad two man in black. One of them was Dr. Yung, the leader of the Hackers Organisation. "Yes and we wanna speak with your son. He should join the Hackers Organisation." said Dr. Yung. The 13 year old Ken watched with a DigiEgg in his arms his brother coming to Dr. Yung. His parents were proud of their older son.

Ken was angry. It was always about his brother. Always Sam. Sam is the best. Sam is the cooles. Sam is the strongest. Sam is the smartest. Always Sam, Sam, Sam. Ken sometimes wished he had no brother. Than he would prove what he can.

"So, Sams joining the Hackers Organisation. I just can't believe it." said Kens and Sams mother huging her older son. Ken frowned. Sam gave his younger sibling a grin.  
>"I'm sorry ma'am, but we didn't chose him for the Hackers Organisation." said Dr. Yung. Everyone dropped their jaws. Ken couldn't believe it that they didn't chose his "perfect" brother for the Organisation.<br>"We actualy wanted the younger one, Ken for our Organisation." said Dr. Yung. Ken grined. This was a victorious day for him.

-End of Flashback-

And than he became a Hacker. Soon after he came to the Organisation his DigiEgg hatched and Leafmon, his best friend and partner was born. Well, Wormmon wasn't his only friend. He had also Akari, Arisa and Akira. Akira and Akari were more his friends than Arisa. As said, he bearly could understand why she's such kind of person. However, she was also a kind of rival to him. (Actualy, everyone was his rival.) Akira was a kind of Lone Type guy and Ken liked him. They had much in common, but Akira didn't like to talk about himself. Altought that he's a good training partner. And Akari... Well, she was a kind of cute in Kens opinion. Ken smirked. Yes, he had an chrush on Akari. He actualy didn't like to talk about his feelings, and he hoped that Akari would notice him. Or he could tell it Lilith and she would share his secret with Akari. He didn't tought much about that. He had time. As long Akari dosen't get a crush on Akira or someone else.

-Tough she would more like to crush Arisa.- he tought as he heared the two girls shouting at each other. He wondered why was Arisa anyway chosen to become a Hacker. Well, but now wasn't the time to think about that. He had better toughts, like his suprise test for the Hackers Class U. Akira was attacked by an Wild MegaSeadramon. That was his test and passed it by destroying MegaSeadramon. Ken wondered what kind of test will he get. Which Digimon will he encounter? And when? And how? And where? To which Digimon will Stingmon digivoluve? To Dinobeemon or to Paildramon? Maybe he'll digivoluve to an another Digimon. Everything was posible. Ken sudden felt a rush of curiosity. He wanted to get his now test. But he couldn't. That were the rules of their tests. Everything's hidden. A secret, a riddle. And he had to solve it. A rush of inspiration got trough his head.

"Wormmon, I think I know where we can go to pass our test." he said to his partner. Wormmon blinked supriesly.

DigiWorld, Forest

Everything was so simple. He just asked Ms. Megumi to teleport him to the Digiworld. Nothing else. His plan was ultimately briliant. He would go to the Digiworld, face an Ulitmate, make Wormmon digivoluve to his Ulitmate Level, and be back for dinner. Everything was so simple, so pefect. Ken knew that he was briliant.

He liked to walk trough the forest. It always kept him calm. Diffrent as Sam who liked more to walk on the beach. He smirked as he remembered how he always sceared his brother with his newest caught bug. His parents were mad at him, but he didn't care.

Ken hopped that he would get an opponent soon. Wormmon digivoluved to Stingmon as they got into the Digiworld. Now, they just had to find a Ultimate. Suddenly, they heard a loud roar. A few Tanemon, Pagumon and Poyomon runned out of the forest.

"What the heck is it?" he asked a Tanemon.  
>"A big mean Megadramon wants to load us. He terrorizes everything and everyone. Please, help us." teared the Tanemon. Ken got startled. He didn't want to be a hero, but he had to help them. And he anyaways wanted to battle the Megadramon to pass the test. He nodded in agreement. Tanemon smiled.<p>

[SHINKA THEME:SLASH!-DIGIMON TAMERS]

"Alright, I'll help you, but you have to get outta here. I won't protect you, but I'll defead Megadramon so he won't attack you again." said Ken frowing.  
>"Thanks!" shouted Tanemon as she ran away. Ken watched at her as he heard an another growl. Megadramon appeared out of the forest. He looked like a big, serpent like, cyborg dragon digimon.<p>

~Megadramon Level: Ultimate Attribute: Virus Type: Dark Dragon Digimon Attacks: Dark Side Attack and Ultimate Slicer~

"Now, we'll delete this piece of metal." said Ken swiping a card.  
>"DigiModify, Gaogamons Spiral Blow Activate!"<p>

Stingmon fired wind vortex at Megadramon, but it didn't done any damage to the Cyborg Dragon. It just made him more angry.

"Dark Side Attack!" Megadramon fired countless organic missiles from both of its arms.

"DigiModify, Hyper Speed Activate!" Ken swiped his card. Stingmon moved so fast that become invisible. Megadramon stopped firing as he looked around to find Stingmon.

"Moon Shoter!" Stingmon fired powerful blasts at Megadramons back. Megadramon tured around to get Stingmon, who dissapaired and countined to fire his 'Moon shotter' at Megadramon. Ken planed a tactic. He would first weak the Ultimate Leveled Cyborg and than destroy it. Yes, it was a perfect plan. His plans, his tactics were always perfect. Stingmon still countined with his appearing, attacking and dissapearing. He appeared once again behind Megadramon. This time, the dragon Digimon was ready and he blasted Stingmon away with his powerful tail. Stingmon hit a tree. Ken was speachless. His plan didn't work. But his plans were used to always work.

"Alright, lets try this." he pulled out an another card. "DigiModify, WarGreymons Terra Force activate!"

Stingmon formed a big ball in his hands and threw it at Megadramon.

"Ultimate Slicer!" he shouted and cut the ball. An huge explosion made the forest shake. It swiped both Digimon away. However, Megadramon standed. Stingmon could also stand, but the explosion hurt the Insectoid Digimon more than the dragon cyborg.

"Stingmon, can you fight?" asked Ken, his partner who was colapsing.  
>"I think I can, but you should go somewhere saver. This'll become ugly." he said and charged towards Megadramon.<p>

"Spiking Strike!" He attacked the Ulitmate, but Megadramon blasted him away with his metalic claws.

"Stingmon!" cried Ken out. He tried to plan an another plan but his mind was blank. He didn't know what to do. But he was always used to know what to do. Now he slightly panicked that his partner would get destroyed. Megdramon prepeared for an another attack.

"NO!" Ken shouted and threw a stone at Megadramon. His cards dropped as he ran to the wild Digimon. "Leave him alone!"

He didn't care if he would get destroyed by the Cyborg Type. His parents wouldn't care, his friends wouldn't care, no one would care. Megadramon turned around and roared.

"Dark Side Attack!"

Ken stared at his end. It would be his end, if Stingmon hadn't snatched him away. Ken blinked at his saver.

"Maybe you don't care if you'll get killed but I do." said Stingmon, placing him at a saver place. "You'll be always important to me. That's why we're partners, a team."

"Partners..." whispered Ken and looked down at a card on the ground. It shone and it turned to a Blue Card. He took it.

[SHINKA THEME:EVO-DIGIMON TAMERS]

"Someone cares about me... I'm also important and not a useless pawn." he whispered and slashed the card.

"DigiModify, Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

"Stingmon, Matrix Digivolution to...JewelBeemon!"

~JewelBeemon Level: Ultimate Attribute: Vaccine Type: Insect Digimon Attacks: Spike Buster and Shot Claw~

"Together we are strong, and together we'll beat you. Each one's important." said JewelBeemon and Ken together.

Megadramon roared and attacked them with an another 'Dark Side Attack'. JewelBeemon moved and escaped the attack. He seemed to be faster than his previous Level Stingmon.

"Spike Buster!" JewelBeemon attacked the Megadramon. The attack damaged the dragon, but still Megadramon didn't want to give up the battle. Ken tought. He had to find out the weaknes of the dragon cyborg if he wanted to win. A sudden idea rushed trough his head.

"DigiModify, Zudomon's Hammer acivate!" A hammer appeared in JewelBeemons hands.  
>"Hit his claws!" Ken guided him. JewelBeemon nodded in agreement.<br>"Volcano Hammer!" He hit the claws and they broke appart. Megadramon shouted in pain.  
>"Shot Claw!" The strike was a bullseye. Megadramon broke into data pieces and got absorbed by JewelBeemon.<p>

"We've done it." said Ken as JewelBeemon de-digivoluved back to Wormmon.  
>"Thanks to you." said the little Digimon.<p>

Real World, Hackers HQ

"Sir, Ken and Akira have passed the tests." said Ms. Megumi. Dr. Yung looked trough the window.  
>"Good. Go and prepeare the test for Akari and Black Gatomon." said Dr. Yung.<br>"And, what about Arisa and Impmon?" asked Ms. Megumi.  
>"Leave them to me." Dr. Yung smirked.<p>

Hmmm, Yungs planning on something. But what? You'll soon find it out. Stay tuned for Digimon Tamers Rise of the Hackers!

[ENDING:KEEP ON-DIGIMON ADVENTURE]

Arisa: Now I'm announcing our leader, Akari!  
>Akari: Thanks.<br>Arisa: Huh, did I said out leader. I meant, my sidekick.  
>Akari: You are so dead!<br>-Arisa runs away- -Akari chases her-  
>Akira: Wanna watch the two girls fight? I have popcorn.<br>Ken: Why not?  
>Impmon: Alright, while our partners enjoy the fight between Akari and Arisa, we'll countine with the preview.<br>Black Gatomon: Next time, I'm digivoluving.  
>Impmon: That means there's than just one more stage to the Ultimate Horror.<br>BlackGatomon: What did ya say?  
>Impmon: -sweatdropps- Nothing! -runs away- Black Gatomon: Comeback you little bastard! -chases Impmon-<br>Wormmon: Keep reading!  
>Black Agumon: And reviewing! <p>


	10. Where Darkness is Born

Alright, I wrote this chapter faster than I tought that I would. Though I never liked romance fics, I tought that it would be nice when I make some couples in this fic. Of course, that won't be great romances (like Romeo and Juliet), but something more like a comedy. However, in this chapter I'll describe Akaris character. And than we'll go back to the main theme of this fic. Enjoy! ^.^

[OP:THE BIGGEST DREAMER-DIGIMON TAMERS]

10. Chapter

Where the Darkness is Born

[IN:A STRAY CHILD-YUKI KAJIURA]

-Flashback-

A little girl, about 9 years old, sit on the big king-sized bed. She lived in a big villa and was rich. She had red hair, red eyes and a red-violet dress. She even had a maid who served her. But she wasn't happy. Her so called friends were just after her stuff. This made her mad. And her mother was never at home. She tought Akari would be happy with all the stuff. But she was sadly wrong. Threating Akari like this wasn't the best idea.

-End of Flashback-

Akari sighed. Her mother never understood her needs. She was very happy that Dr. Yung convinced her to come to the Hackers Organisation.

Since Ken was back, she knew that she was the next one taking the test. Or Arisa. Altough she couldn't image that. Arisa was always the last taking the test, so why should she do it now. Akari sighed again. She drew something in her notebook. She couldn't wait till school finishes. Than she would enjoy her time with Lilith. She looked at Black Gatomon who was sitting next to her. Her eyes were attached at Impmon, who was two tables further. He was talking to Arisa, who didn't seem to pay attention to class. Akari smiled slightly. Altough Lilith should be angry at Impmon because of that little 'Water Incident', she still was after him.

Akari rolled with her eyes. Impmons Hacker, Arisa could drive her crazy sometimes. She was, with one word, impossible. Altough Arisas jokes were sometimes funny in Akaris opinion, but only when she or Lilith aren't the victims. Akari actually liked her new life. She was supposed to be the leader of the group. Altough she didn't wore googles. They had anyway a Google-Boy in the group, so why should she wear googles. No thanks!

Akari tought about her group. It contained the Lone Wolf/Google-guy Akira and his Black Agumon. Akari tought that Akira was just cool. He didn't talked a lot and he always was with Black Agumon. Not the perfect boyfriend. Akari giggled. Black Gatomon asked him if he was in love with Arisa. He replied that he isn't an looked pretty insulted because of that question. Akari guessed that he did have a crush on the hyper troublemaker. Akari was at first interested in him, but than she threw that minds away. She liked to chat, and with a friend like Akira she couldn't talk a lot.

Than, there were Ken and Wormmon. Ken seemed to be the Tactist of the group. He always planed a strategy first and than he attacked. But he wasn't a nerd. Altough his glasses made his appearnce look much like one. Akari liked him more than Akira. Ken was mysterious and you never knew what he was planning on next. He was cold and had something like a dark aura floating, and Akari just liked such guys. Not those who are pretending to be cool. In her eyes, they're acting like jerks. And she could talk with Ken much better than Akira.

The last member of the group was Arisa and her partner Impmon, a thorn in Akaris eyes. She didn't liked her. In fact, she absolutely loathed her. Arisa seemed, tough she always got in a kind of trouble, get out of it, stronger and smarter than before. Worse, she was in some way better than Akari. Like the class C test. Arisa passed it without making her partner digivoluving. Akari hated this. She hated everyone who was better than her. She was the best. She was the strongest. Not only having a strong Demon Lord for a Digimon Partner but she also had due her richness the strongest and rarest cards, which could make Lilith stronger.

Akari was partly afraid. That Arisa would take her leader title. That she would take over the group. Akari would be the happiest person in the world if Arisa would just dissapeair and never come back. On the other side, Arisa didn't seem to want to become the leader and that calmed Akari down. However, she couldn't stand it when Arisa tricks her. Than she would gladly kill her.

She didn't told her team that she was rich. She couldn't make this mistake. Everyone who found it out that was her friend just because she was rich. And she just wanted to have true friends, who'll accept her no matter if she's rich or poor. Black Gatomon was of course her best friend. She could talk with Lilith about everything she wanted. About private girls stuff and so on.

After class, Ms. Megumi told her to stay a bit longer. Akari wondered why but she tought that I could be something about her test.

"So, why did I have to stay?" she asked, after everyone beside her went out.  
>"I just wanted to tell you to come leater to the training field outside. I wanna prepear you for your test." replied Ms. Megumi.<br>"Alright." Akari nodded. She walked together with Lilith out of the classroom. So she's the next one taking the test? It didn't suprise her. She turned at the next corner.

"Hi, Akari!" Arisa greeted her, jumping out of nowhere.  
>"Aaaa, Arisa, what the hell is going on with you!" Akari shouted at her.<br>"Hey, don't shout at me." replied Arisa covering her ears.  
>"I would likely kill you." mumbled Akari crossing her arms. "What do you want from me?"<br>"So, what did she said?" asked Arisa.  
>"Who?" asked Akari confused. Arisa rolled with her eyes.<br>"The President of the United States." she said sarcastically. "Ms. Megumi of course. What did she want from you?"  
>"Why do you want to know?" asked Akari frowning.<br>"I'm just curious. Is it about the test?" Arisa asked.  
>"Yes, er, actually no. Ms. Megumi wanted me to go to the training arena outside. She told me that I'll should train a bit before taking the test." said Akari, slightly annoyed. "Sure that that training isn't your actuall test?" asked Arisa suspiciously.<br>"Huh, how do you mean it?" asked Akari. Arisa glared at her a bit and than turned around.  
>"Ow, you soon will find it out." she said going away. Akari stared at her, totaly confused. Did Arisa already knew about her test or was she just joking around with her? Feeling like the last fool, Akari went outside the building and went to to the training yard. She and Lilith looked around but they didn't find no one.<p>

"Where's Ms. Megumi? She told us that we'll find her here." asked Lilith.  
>"I'm not sure." said Akari, now more annoyed thanks to her encounter with Arisa.<p>

"Static Force!" They heard an attack. Black Gatomon had just enough time to push Akari and herself away.  
>"What the..." said Akari and got cutted off as she saw a familiar Digimon that she knew from Adventure 02. A Silphymon floated above her.<p>

~Silphymon Level: Ultimate Attribute: Data Type: Animal Digimon Attacks: Static Force and Astral Laser~

"Static Force!" Siliphymon created an energy ball and fired it at Akari and Black Gatomon. They escaped the attack, but the next made an huge explosion. The smoke cleared and Akari saw a crater in front of her. Two steps further and she would be dead.

[SH:SLASH!-DIGIMON TAMERS]

"Now you made me really angry! Take this!" she pulled out a card. "DigiModify, Sakuyamon Spirit Strike activate!"  
>"Spirit Strike!" Black Gatomon released four fox spirites at Silphymon.<br>"Static Force!" Silphymon fired his attack at one of the spirits, but the other three caught him.  
>"There, you see that you musn't mess around with me. Especially when I'm angry." said Akari. To her supriese, Silphymon didn't asnwered. He rosed up, as the fox spirits dissapaired.<br>"Astral Laser!" Silphymon created a duplicate of himself and fired it at Black Gatomon.  
>"DigiModify, Hyper Speed Activate!" Akari slashed her next card. Lilith escaped the attack as Akari slashed an another.<br>"DigiModify, Puppetmons Flying Cross Cutter activate!"

Lilith got a wooden cross and threw it at Silphymon like a boomerang. The cross hit him, but for some strange reason, Silphymon didn't showed any emotion of pain or something similar. It just stood up and fought back.

"Astral Laser!" The attack caught Lilith off guard. She stared at Silphymon who acted like a kind of marionete. A puppet. A simple pawn.  
>"Lilith!" shouted Akari, holding tightly her digivolution card. If this was a test, than Lilith should Digivoluve to her Ultimate. But she didn't. Why? Why didn't the Digivolution Card turned to a Blue Card, like Akiras and Kens.<p>

The smoke cleared and Black Gatomon got out of the crater. She was hurt. For some strange reason, this Silphymon was strong. Too strong in Liliths Opinion. Akari went to her partner, trying to help Lilith.

"Something isn't right here. I can feel it." said Black Gatomon, getting back on her feet.  
>"I know. This Silphymon isn't a normal one. And we're stuck with it till we or he dies." said Akari frowning and staring at Silphymon. He stared back, emotionlesly. "If you just could digivoluve. Than we would show him whose the boss here."<br>"I'm trying my best, trust me. But this digivolution thing is a hard nut to knock." said Lilith.  
>"There must be a way." said Akari. It actually sounded really easy, but it was hard to do. Akari tought a bit. Why did Black Greymon and Stingmon digivoluve? Black Greymon wanted to protect Akira. Stingmon showed Ken that he is important to him and that he never'll be alone. And Black Gatomon? What did Akari felt towards her partner?<p>

No, she wasn't just a partner. She was, is and will be her best friend forever. That's what Akari always searched. Friendship! True Friendship! And she found it. Her card started to glow. Akari looked supriesed at it. The Card turned into a Blue Card. Akari grined. Bingo!

[SH:EVO-DIGIMON TAMERS]

"DigiModify, Matrix Digivolution activate!"

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

"Black Gatomon, Matrix Digivolution to...Lady Devimon!"

~Lady Devimon Level: Ultimate Type: Evil Digimon Atributte: Virus Attacks: Evil Wing, Darkness Wave and Black Wing~

A femine, dark clothes wearing like Digimon appeared in Black Gatomons place. She had black wings and bats flying around her.

"Yes." whispered Akari "We finnaly figured it out."  
>"Com'n Lilith, lets show him what we can!" "Evil Wing!" announced Lady Devimon, sending towards Silphymon thousands of bats. Silphymon screeched in pain. Akari startled. The screech sounded like it wasn't from this world. She grabbed a card and slashed it trough her D-Power.<p>

"DigiModify, Dorugoramon, DORU Djinn, activate! Lets delete him!" she shouted.  
>"DORU Djinn!" Lady Devimon released a destructive shock wave. The wave hit Silphymon and in an another unhuman screech, he dissapaired.<p>

"What was that?" asked Akari frowning.  
>"I'm not sure." said Lady Devimon de-digivoluving back to Black Gatomon. "But it sure wasn't something normal. However, made it! I digivoluved!" she said proudly.<br>"Yes, great job. Welldone." said Akari.

Arisa and Impmon watched those two. This should be actually something what Ken and Wormmon would do, but she got also used to it.

"So Thomas was guessing right. This was a kind of test." said Arisa.  
>"Yes, but did you see that Silphymon? It seemed like it's, well, controled by someone. Ba-boom." said Impmon.<br>"But, why would someone try to control a Digimon. And who?" asked Arisa. Impmon shrugged.  
>"I really wonder how Thomas did it knew that Akari would be taking this test? And, more, did he knew that that Silphymon's acting strange?" said Arisa staring at Lilith and Akari. She had always a strange feel about this Organisation, since she got here. And the feel got stronger as she encountered that Keramon. What was going on here?<p>

"Sir?" asked Thomas as he walked into Dr. Yungs office.  
>"I have a task for you." said Dr. Yung, grining.<p>

Honestly, is everything crazy in this organisation or am I imagining it? What will happen next and what task will Thomas get? Stay tuned for Digimon Tamers Rise of the Hackers!

[ED:KEEP ON-DIGIMON ADVENTURE]

Thomas: Helo everyone.  
>Arisa: What are you doin' in the preview?<br>Thomas: To tell you that dark times will arrive...  
>Arisa: And?<br>Thomas: You'll see it soon.  
>Arisa: -startled- ?.? Ok.<br>Gaomon: Keep reading...  
>Impmon: And review, or I'll burn your butt. Ba-boom! <p>


	11. Training, Training

I'm really, really sorry guys that this chapter is so short. Please, don't hang me because of this. Please, I promise that the next will be longer, just don't stop reading and reviewing. .-."

[OP:THE BIGGEST DREAMER-DIGIMON TAMERS]

11. Chapter Training, Training

The sun shone trough the window in the training Gym. Arisa looked at her cards and tought about a new combo. Impmon meanwhile bored himself.

"I really wonder how the others are doin'?" he said. "It's a bit boring without someone to trick. Ba-boom!"  
>"I know." said Arisa, not taking her look from the cards. "But we can't do anything aganist it. They're now a level above us and you know what Ms. Megumi said. We'll get our own training lessons and they're get theirs. But I really wonder who'll be our teacher?"<br>"Ditto. What do you think, why we're seperated from the others? Ba-boom!" asked Impmon.  
>"What am I suposed to know? Maybe it's because you still can't digivoluve..." said Arisa as she was cutted of by Impmon.<br>"Don't blame me for this!" he said.  
>"Chill down, I'm not blaming you." said Arisa placing her Guilmon card next to the Renamon card, frowning at her strategy idea. She turned to Impmon. "I meant that we'll maybe be trained for a kind of special mission."<br>"That would be cool. Ba-boom!" replied Impmon.  
>"It would..." mumbled Arisa thinking about the next step. She took the digivolution card and stared at it.<br>"Well..." she countined "Now, we cannot visit our friends 'cause they're now at the fifth floor. You remember?" Impmon nodded.  
>"Of course I do. If we didn't got to the 5th floor I wouldn't have that battle with Keramon and would be still stuck in my In-Training form. Ba-boom!"<br>"Yes, and we would have never met Thomas and Gaomon. But there's something other botherin' me. It's about Keramon." said Arisa.  
>"That creepy freak? What is it? Ba-boom!" asked Impmon.<br>"Not just Keramon. Silphymon too. Didn't they acted strange when we saw them." said Arisa.  
>"When you say it so...Yes, they really acted strange. Keramon wanted to kill everything and everyone in this buildin' and Silphymon seemed to have lost, well, himself. Ba-boom!" said Impmon.<br>"Not only that." said Arisa. "You sure did heard those Hackers:'Really, can't they in the lab watch better for what they're doing?...One of their Digimon escapes and we get the duty to find it.' I really wondered what they're talking about." Impmon twitched.  
>"You mean that some freaks do experiments on Digimon? But it's imposible! Such things are illegal. Ba-boom!" said Impmon.<br>"Sorrowly yes. But the Hackers Organisation is a bit to big fish to be acussed for something like experiments." said Arisa. "Since it's a goverments Organisation..."  
>"Since I got here, I never liked this place. It's quite unnormal, even for me. Ba-boom!" said Impmon frowning. "I know what you're talking about. After I got here, I wanted go back. But we can't." said Arisa.<br>"But we could try it." said Impmon grining.  
>"No. Maybe this place is full of psychos, but we'll stay here and try to figure out what's going on." said Arisa.<br>"This plan sounds better than mine." said Impmon. Arisa smiled but than she frowned.  
>"And what about Thomas and Gaomon?" she asked. "They seem to know something."<p>

-Flashback-

Arisa and Impmon walked right into Thomas and Gaomon.  
>"Hi Thomas!" she greeted.<br>"Helo Arisa! I was searching for you." said Thomas.  
>"What do you need?" asked Arisa.<br>"Your friend Akari is taking her test today. Could you please keep an eye on the Digimon she'll fight?" Thomas said.  
>"Alright." Arisa replied, a bit confused.<br>"Good. I have to go now. Bye!" said Thomas and walked of.

-End of Flashback-

"You could be right but..." Impmon was cutted of by the opening of the Gym door. Thomas and Gaomon walked in.  
>"Hi Thomas! What's up?" asked Arisa trying to sound normal.<br>"Much things." replied Thomas, sighing. "As much as I know you're chosen for a special task and that means that I'll be the one who will train you."  
>"Knew it!" exclaimed Arisa. When she saw the confused looks she countined. "I meant I already knew that Yung has something special on mind which concerns me and Imp."<br>"Yes, so wanna show me what you two can? How about an battle?" asked Thomas.  
>"Ok." reaplied Arisa and they both went to each side of the battle field.<br>"Ready?" asked Gaomon Impmon.  
>"I was born to be ready. Ba-boom!" he replied.<p>

[IN:BELIEVER-DIGIMON DATA SQUAD]

"I let you make the first step." said Thomas grining.  
>"Fine, Bada-boom!" Impmon attacked Gaomon. Gaomon escaped the attack.<br>"To slow!" he appeared behind Impmon "Rolling Upper!" he kicked Impmon to the other side of the arena. Impmon slowly got up.  
>"I tought you can do it better." Impmon mocked, grining.<br>"Gee, no kiddin' Imp. They're anways two classes above us." said Arisa.  
>-Although, Gaomon's still a Rookie.- she tought. -Maybe I can use it for my advantage.-<br>"Infernal Funnel!" Impmon threw his flame at Gaomon. Much to Impmons supriese, Gaomon crushed the flame with his fist.  
>"Rolling Upper!"he kicked the imp Digimon away. Arisa bit her lip.<br>-Nuts! He is strong, even for a Rookie.- Impmon tried one more time to get up.  
>"If you think that that can take me down, than you know nothing about me. I can handle even stronger forces. Ba-boom!" he said. Arisa sweat dropp. Why must Impmon every time mock his foe even if he knows that he's weaker? Arisa pulled out a card.<p>

"DigiModify, Power Up activate!" Impmon prepeared for an attack.  
>"Watch it!" Thomas warned his partner.<br>"Yes, Master!" replied Gaomon.  
>"Pillar of Fire!" Impmon threw the fireball at Gaomon. Gaomon shielded himself with his gloves.<br>"Is that everything you got?" he asked, and startled. He noticed to late that the firewall was a distraction, and now about 20 icicles flew trough the firewall hiting him and knocking him out. Thomas dropped his jaw, but than he grined.  
>"Nice tactic, but I wonder if you can handle a level higher one." he pulled out a card. Just as he was about to slash it, they heard a noise outside the Gym.<p>

"What is it now?" mumbled Thomas and went out. Arisa sighed in relief. She wasn't sure if Impmon could handle Gaomons Champ' Lv. Some high leveld Hackers passed by Thomas and he stopped one.  
>"What is going on?" he asked.<br>"A Piximon escaped the lab." said the Hacker and went down the corridor.  
>"What's wrong?" asked Arisa coming out of the Gym.<br>"The same thing like last time." replied Thomas.  
>"You mean like the Keramon."<p>

She didn't got a reply. Thomas rushed fowards followed by Gaomon.  
>"Lets follow them!" said Arisa and she and Impmon runned to catch up with those two.<br>"Thomas, wait!" she yelled. The teen turned around.  
>"Arisa, you should wait in the Gym." he told her.<br>"No, I wanna exactly know what the hell is going on with this organisation?" she said annoyed, almost yelling. "And I know that you're hiding something."  
>"None of your buisness." Thomas frowned. "But you can come with me."<p>

Arisa sighed. They runned down the corridor. Arisa wondered why was such a panic just because one 'Mon escaped.

"This way." Thomas took her to an elevator. The elevator brought them to the top of the building. As they walked out they felt a cold breeze flowing.  
>"There it is!" exclaimed Arisa. The fairy Digimon looked like a ball with stubby arms and feets, wings and a spear. It seemed to be frightened.<br>"Surrender and no one'll get hurt." said Thomas.  
>"No, I don't wanna go back to this creepy lab!" shouted Piximon. It hold it's spear aganist them.<br>"Pixi Bomb!" It threw a bomb like ball which exploded right in front of them. Arisa sighed in relief as she saw the bomb exploded to far from her. If it exploded near her she would be dead. She grabbed her D-Power and read Piximons data.

"Piximon Level: Ultimate Attribute: Data Type: Pixie Digimon Attacks: Pixi Bomb and Magical Tail"

"Pixi Bomb!" The Piximon threw more bombs at them. They could escape them, however, the roof of the buliding was damaged.  
>"I wanna kill! I wanna murder! Revenge against humanity!" The pixi Digimon cried out, his eyes glowing in madness. Arisa startled.<br>-What the heck did they done to the poor Digimon?- she tought and looked at Thomas. "Now what?"  
>"This." Thomas replied, pulling out his digivolution card.<p>

[SH:Evo-Digimon Tamers]

"DigiModify, Digivolution activate!"

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Gaomon, digivoluves to,...Gaogamon!"

~Gaogamon Level: Champion Attribute: Data Type: Beast Digimon Attacks: Dash Double Claw, Gaoga Hound, Spiral Blow~

A blue dog like Digimon with a red scarf and gloves stood in front of them. Piximon prepeared his spear to attack the Champion Lv.

"Stay behind me." Thomas ordered Arisa. She slightly nod and listened to him.  
>"I shall kill you humans!" The Piximon gave a yell and attacked Gaogamon with his spear. Gaogamon escaped with a slightly cut on his fur. The Piximon turned around, frowing madly at Gaogamon.<br>"Pixi Bomb!" He threw the bomb at the dog like Digimon.  
>"Spiral Blow!" Gaogamo made a huge twister which blew away Piximon and his bomb. However, the pixi Digimon could still fight.<p>

"Magical Tail!" He rushed with his spear towards Gaogamon making several cuts on his fur. "Pixi Bomb!" The bomb explode right above Gaogamon with the impact sending him backwards.  
>"Gaogamon!" shouted Thomas. Gaogamon tried to get up.<br>"M-master, this Piximon's stronger than we thought."  
>"Than we'll also go one level higher. DigiModify, Matrix Digivolution activate!"<p>

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!

"Gaogamon, Matrix Digivolution to,...MachGaogamon!"

~MachGaogamon Level: Ultimate Attribute: Data Type: Cyborg Digimon Attacks: Gaoga Tornado, Winning Knuckle, Howling Cannon~

The Piximon startled a for bit as it saw the humanoide cyborg beast Digimon. Than it turned his look towards Arisa. He grined. If he wouldn't survieve the battle than at least he would bring one human with himself.

"Pixi Bombs!" He threw more bombs at them. The explosion made the whole roof covering in dust. He rushed trough and snatched Arisa away. As the smoke disappeared, the Piximon held Arisa in his grip, pointing with the spear at her neck.

"Help!" she cried.  
>"Arisa!" shouted Impmon in horror.<br>"Shut up you human filth!" hissed Piximon.

Thomas clenched his teeth. No, it couldn't happen again. Although Arisa wasn't his sister, he was determinated to help her like he tried to help Rene.  
>-Damn! First I have to watch Rene in the grip of those spider Digimons, knowing that I can't do anything to help her, and now, the same's happeing again.-<p>

He thought about his younger sister, who almost died, if hasn't a wild Renamon rescused her. Thomas made one step further. Piximon twitched, threating Arisa with his spear.

"Make one more step human and she's dead." he hissed. Just than, a purple creature jumped on Piximon, knocking him away.

"Let me go!" squeaked Piximon, as Impmon pushed him at the ground.  
>"I don't think so pal. I will likely take the pleasure to kill you." said Impmon madly. Piximon strugled and reached for his spear which was next to him, knocking Impmon off. It rose up and was about to threw the spear at the imp Digimon.<p>

"Howling Cannon!" MachGaogamon released ultrasonic waves with his howl. His attack deleted Piximon. Arisa watched Piximons data flying away, and than runned towards Impmon.  
>"Are you okay?" she asked.<br>"Yes, but how about you? Ba-boom!" replied Impmon.  
>"I'm fine. Thanks for rescusing my life." she said and turned towards Thomas. "Thank you too."<br>"Nothing at all." replied Thomas with a slight grin and than he looked at the sky.

His task wasn't still finished.

Whatever the Hackers Organisation has planned, it's nothing good. So stay tuned for Digimon Tamers Rise of the Hackers!

[ED: Keep On-Digimon Adventure]

Thomas: Arisa, beware of the Hackers.  
>Arisa: What the heck is goin' on here?<br>Impmon: A rough battle!  
>Skullsatanmon: Your doom is near, prepear to die you fools. -laughs madly- No one shall stop me!<br>Beelzemon: Besides a certain Demon Lord.  
>Gaomon: Keep R&amp;R! And don't miss the next battle.<p> 


	12. Return of a Demon Lord

Alright, the last chapter was short, but this here's longer and better. And it has more action. Soon, I'll finish this fic. There are just about three chapters more and Rise of the Hackers' finished. I hope you'll enjoy the end of the fic, but now lets start with our next chapy. And please review. ~.~"

[OP: The Biggest Dreamer-Digimon Tamers]

12. Chapter

Return of a Demon Lord

Digiworld, Forest

"So, ready for your last test?" asked Ms. Megumi. Akari, Akira and Ken nodded. There was no retreat. If they would retreat, they would never feel the power they'll get soon. Megumi grined. Yes, that's how future elite Hackers look like. Not like that pathetic fool Arisa. Megumi sighed, looking at the sky in the Digiworld and thought about her last conversation with Yung.

-Flashback-

"So, will be our little Hacker soon ready for her mission? You know how important it is. I wanna her in top condition till the Tournament starts." said Yung, staring trough his black sunglasses.  
>"Sir, I'm not sure if it is such a good idea to let Arisa do that mission. She's quite rebelious and she seems to be everything else than a loyal Hacker." protested Megumi.<br>"That's even better than I expected." said Yung, grining as he saw Megumis confused look. He leaned back at his seat. "Even if Arisa gets captured, she'll be blamed, and even if she tells everything the Rangers, they won't capture us. Our new base is ready to move in."

Megumi just glanced at him and than she walked out.

-End of Flashback-

Real World, Digi-City, Hackers HQ

"So, ready for action? Ba-boom!" asked Impmon as he and Arisa walked down to the room for the DigiPortals.  
>"No, I'm still sleeping." Arisa gave a yawn. "I didn't sleep well last night."<br>"Because of that Piximon? Ba-boom!" asked Impmon worried.  
>"Partly. But I was also curious about this type of 'test' Thomas would give us." she replied.<br>"Me too." Impmon grined "Whatever he'll give us, it won't be worse than Megumis freaky tests. Ba-boom!"

Arisa grined. She didn't fully trusted Thomas, but her instincts told her that he's on her side. Well, and on which side was she? She didn't knew exactly, but she would tell it that it was her own side. The one who didn't make experiments with Digimon and which wasn't creepy like this Organisation.

"...and than I was just about to crush him, when he dissapeard and... Arisa are you listening to me? Ba-boom!" asked Impmon, noticing that Arisa was again lost in her minds. Arisa snapped out of it and smiled.  
>"Sorry, I just had to think about something." she replied.<br>"If ya want to tell me my prescious stories are borin' than I'll stop tellin' 'hem." said Impmon crossing his arms. Since he told Arisa a bit about his Demon Lord life, he deceided that he should hear it in all details. And Arisa was really interesting in it.  
>"No, please countine. I'll listen." she said.<br>"Alright. As I said, I was just about to crush Gallantmon as he dissapeared." countined Impmon his story about his battle with Gallantmon. "And in the next sec, he knocked me off. Honestly, it wasn't the easiest battle in my life, but it isn't the last. And than he released one of his Lightning 'I'll kill you and send you to the DigiHell' Joust attack, I could escape it and get back on Behetmoth."

As much as Arisa noticed, Impmon had splitted personalitys. One of his personality was the imp like mischevous personality that Impmon usually had, and Arisa could always recoginze it because of the 'Ba-boom!' ending. But the second...It was far more dark and cold. And somehow,...bloodthirsty. Arisa twitched. No, powerthirst was the key word. Of course, she already knew that it was, that it should be Beelzemons personality, which he once had as the Demon Lord of Gluttony. And it sparked out off Impmon sometimes, like the first the he had told her about his past.

"I think we're here right." said Arisa and stopped by the door. On the door was a sing which read 'DigiPortals'.  
>"Ow, alright. Ba-boom!" said Impmon, frowing that he was interuppted in the best part. The one where he wanted to kill that Royal Knight Gallantmon.<br>"You can tell it me leater." said Arisa, cheering him up. They entered the room. Thomas and Gaomon were already waiting for them. Thomas grined.  
>"So, ready for whatever waits for you out there." He pointed at the DigiPortal.<br>"Of coruse." replied Arisa and she, Impmon and Thomas stepped on the platform. Gaomon activated the portal and jumped to the platform. They got transported to the Digiworld.

Digiworld, With Akira

[IN: Ashitawa Atashino Kazega Fuku-Digimon Adventure 02]

"Really, is this everything you got?" asked Puppetmon staring coldly at Akira and Black MetalGreymon.  
>"You fool really should learn to not mess up with a Hacker." replied Akira. A kind of black energy floated around him. To Puppetmons supriese, Black MetalGreymon de-digivoluved to Black Agumon.<br>"Fear the power." whispered Akira. His blue card turned into a black card with a yellow dinosaur.

"DigiModify, Warp Digivolution activate!"

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"BlackAgumon, warp digivolution to..."

Digiworld, By Arisa

Arisa looked at the glowing sphere, where they did came from. Everything was normal in the Digiworld today. Or at least, it seemed to be. Next to her, Thomas, Impmon and Gaomon land.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" she asked.  
>"Be patient. I didn't planned much what you should do in the Digiworld. But at least, we're out of the reach of the Organisation." said Thomas and walked away. Gaomon simply followed him. Arisa confused, glanced at Impmon, who shrugged and than they followed Thomas and Gaomon.<p>

"Thomas, I really need to ask you about something." said Arisa.  
>"I know, but be patient. Soon, I'll give you the answers you search." replied Thomas. Arisa blinked in confusion and remained silent. A few minutes passed as they walked trough the Digital wood. For some reason, the whole wood was quiet and it made Arisa a bit nervous.<p>

"Where are we going?" she asked.  
>"I'm not the one who's supposed to know it." replied Thomas. Arisa rolled with her eyes.<br>-Alright, creepy.- she though. Than she took a deep breath and asked "And why are we anyways here? To battle a Digimon?"  
>"This was actually a part of the plan." said Thomas. Arisa sighed.<br>-At least, one question is answered. The other ninety-nine wait of the former hundred.- she grined. Digiworld, Back to Akira

Akira watched Puppetmons data absorbed by his partner. He than stared at his new card and grined.

"This is a great felling, isn't it?" he asked.  
>"Yes it is." his partner answered coldly.<p>

Digiworld, Back to Arisa

"Arisa, what does to you mean partnership?" asked Thomas. Arisa looked at him supriesly. "Well..." she started, looking at Impmon, her lips forming a small 'Help' call. Impmon starled for a bit, not knowing how he should help her.  
>"This isn't a part of the actuall test, so be free to say anything what's in your mind." said Thomas.<br>"I was never thought about that." said Arisa "But it's a kind of nice feeling. I mean, it gives me a warm feel that is a bit hard to descriebe." she glanced at Impmon who catched her look.  
>"Well, just say it then." said Thomas. Arisa gave him a look which meant 'And what the heck is the point of this question?' and sighed.<br>"Partnership means to me that I can trust my partner, even in the most dangerous moments." she gave a quick glance towards Impmon, who for some unknown reason, turned pale red, and countined "It means that I will always know that he is there for me, in good and in bad times."  
>"Good." said Thomas "And what about you?" He asked Impmon.<br>"Me?" The imp Digimon gave him a supriese look. "Well, I first wasn't not a bit fond of this strange bond. But I soon go the habit to live with it." He just than glanced at Arisa, and gave a small smirk. "And I know that Arisa will never betray me or leave me behind, despite of how much I'm a lost cause. Or the mistakes I once did."

"You mean your past?" asked Gaomon.

Digiworld, By Ken

Wormmon was facing an Okuwamon. It was an Ulitmate, yes, but Ken knew how he could get the full power out of his partner, even by facing a Ulitmate. He felt the energy flowing trough him.  
>"Now!" he hissed. His Blue Card turned into a green card with a blue dino shape. Ken smirked. How perfect!<p>

"DigiModify, Warp Digivolution activate!"

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Wormmon, Warp Digivolution to..."

Digiworld, Back to Arisa

"How do ya know?" asked Impmon, supriesed by the fact that Thomas and Gaomon were already informed about his past. Arisa steped in front of Impmon, like she was about to protect him from whatever will happen next.  
>"I have my own sources of information. And, yes I knew also everything about Black Gatomons past." said Thomas.<br>"No one should know about this." said Impmon coldly. Thomas grined.  
>"Honestly, it suprieses how much your past hunts you." he said. "Well, don't judge a book by its bindings, I always say." He looked at them. "It will remain as a secret, I promise."<br>"Good." Arisa gave a sigh of relief. "You know how much Impmon is important to me. And I to him."  
>"I do." Thomas gave her a nod and they walked off, getting deeper and deeper into the forest.<p>

"And, why did you asked me about this? What partnership means to me?" asked Arisa again, after the situation chilled down.  
>"You sure ask youself why it is for your partner so hard to digivoluve. The answer lies on that word." said Thomas.<br>"Maybe this thing seems to be easy, but it's honestly harder to understood than to crack the hardest DigiZoid." said Impmon. "Honestly, it is, but you know. Together we are stronger." said Arisa. Thomas smiled.  
>-Soon, you'll prove your strenght.- he thought.<p>

Digiworld, Back to Ken

Ken stared at the remains of his foe, which were abosrbed by the Mega Level of his partner. He gave a grin.

"Just as I said. He was nothing more than a pathetic fool."

Digiworld, Back to Arisa

"Thomas, what do you know about those creepy labs?" asked Arisa. Thomas twitched.  
>"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. However, I'm sure you'll soon find it out." Thomas said it in a cold tone. Arisa shuddered and gulped.<br>"Well I don't care about your 'you'll soon find it out' crap." said Impmon, much to their supriese. "Something's creepy happening in this Organisation and you don't give a damn care about it. Although you know more than we think you do."

To Arisas and Impmons supriese, Thomas smiled.

"You're pretty clever. But sorrowly, I can't tell you what is going on there. I have a clear task and I will fullify it." said Thomas.  
>"And who is your taskgaver? Yung? Or someone else?" asked Impmon. Thomas frowned and sighed.<br>"I already said to much. Stay here." he ordered and walked away, Gaomon following him. Arisa and Impmon just stared at him as he dissapeard.

Digiworld, With Akari

Black Tyranomon roared. Akari smirked. The black dino Digimon was just a perfect victim for her little experiment. Yes, she could feel the new power running trough herself and trough Lilith. The time has come.

"Say goodbye!" she said as her Blue card turned into a light purple card with a black dinosaur shape.

"DigiModify, Warp Digivolution activate!"

WARP DIGIVOLUTION

"Black Gatomon, warp digivolution to..."

Digiworld, Back to Arisa

"This is going to be wierder and wierder." said Arisa.  
>"And more than that." said Impmon looking around. "Don't you have the strange feelin' that someone has followed us? Ba-boom!"<br>"I have to admitt that I do." replied Arisa shrugging. They looked around trying to find out if someone's watching them. Impmons ears twitched.

"Arisa, watch out!" he shouted and knocked Arisa off. Just than, a blast came out of nowhere and missed them.  
>"What the heck was that?" asked Arisa horrified.<br>"A Digimon." Impmon simply replied. They heard a mad laughter and a tall, skeleton like creature stepped out of the bushes.

"Lets see." Arisa checked his data.

"SkullSatamon Level: Ultimate Attribute: Virus Type: Ghost Digimon Attacks: Bone Blaster and Skull Hammer"

"Heh, you escaped my blast, but the next one you won't. Bone Blaster!" he fired a powerful light from the jewel at the end of its staff. Arisa and Impmon had just enough time to jump in the opposite side to avoid it.  
>"You have some nerves to attack us. Take this! Bada-Boom!" Impmon threw one of his flames at SkullSatanmon. The flame bearly tickeled him. SkullSatanmon laughed.<br>"And this was your attempt to stop me? How pathetic! I saw a Pagumon hiting harder than this, and he still got loaded." A devoius smile formed on his mouth. "Of course, you won't have a better end. Skull Hammer!"

He swinged with his staff at Impmon. The impact made him flying and hitting a tree.  
>"Impmon, no!" cried Arisa out, horrified.<br>"I-I thought you could it do better." Impmon whispered as he tried to get up. "Master shouldn't we help them?" asked Gaomon. After he and Thomas left Arisa and Impmon alone, they hid nearby to watch them. Thomas already knew that a Digimon followed them and he was curious how will Arisa and Impmon handle the skeleton Ulitmate.  
>"No. If Impmon wants to digivoluve, he must learn about true partnership. And only bringing Arisa in a dangerous, life threating situation can help him." replied Thomas. Gaomon frowned and watched the battle.<p>

"DigiModify, Power Up activate!" Arisa slashed her card.  
>"Infernal Funnel!" Impmon summoned a flame and threw it at SkullSatanmon, who didn't even move to avoid it. He just lazily smashed the flame with his staff, much to Impmons supriese. Impmon clenched his fist.<br>"Bone Blaster!" SkullSatanmon fired an another blast, which hit Impmon hard. The little imp could just hear Arisas fearfull scream before he hit again at the ground, to weak to stand up.

"Impmon!" cried Arisa out, with tears filling her eyes "Impmon!"

SkullSatanmon smiled as he walked over to the imp creature. Impmon could only rise his head.

"It-it isn't over." he whispered. SkullSatanmon frowned.  
>"Ow, it will be." He prepeared his staff to crush Impmons skull. But before he could do it so he felt a stone hiting him.<br>"Leave him alone!" shouted Arisa, throwing an another stone. SkullSatanmon grined, and picked Impmon up.  
>"Hey, you know what? I will first kill your Tamer and than I kill you." he said, dropping Impmon so he hit the ground hardly. SkullSatanmon than walked to Arisa, and before she could do anything, he grabed her at her neck, choking her.<p>

Digiworld, Back to Akari

"This was a nice battle." said the femine, woman like appearence of Black Gatomons Mega Lv.  
>"Indeed it was." smiled Akari.<p>

Digiworld, Back to Arisa

SkullSatanmon hold Arisa in his grip, choking her to death. Impmon was behind him, beaten up. Thomas and Gaomon watched everything coldly.

"Y-you bastard! Let her go! Ba-boom!" shouted Impmon, trying to stand up. SkullSatanmon decreased his grip, but he didn't let Arisa go.

"Who do you call 'bastard' you pathetic Digimon? I can and I'll delete you in a second, weakling!" said SkullSatanmon. Impmons eyes sparkeled.

"I'm not weak. I'll show you. I'll protect Arisa no matter what! Ba-boom!" he started to glow.

[SH:One Vision-Digimon Tamers]

WARP DIGIVOLUTION

"Impmon, warp digivolution to... Beelzemon!"

~Beelzemon Lv: Mega Atributte: Virus Type: Demon Lord Digimon Atacks: Double Impact and Darkness Claw~

Now, a demon biker stod in front of the startled SkullSatanmon. His red eyes glared at the skeleton Digimon. He tackled SkullSatanmon who let Arisa go and Beelzemon catched her. Arisa opened her eyes, realising that she's in Beelzemons arms. She smiled tiredly.

"You finnaly digivoluve."  
>"Indeed, I have." Beelzemon nodded and placed her at a saver place. Than he turned to the skeleton Digimon.<p>

"What the heck...How did you...I thought..." SkullSatanmon gulped. He knew that he had no chance against the demon Mega.  
>"If you mess up with my Tamer, than you mess up with me." replied Beelzemon coldly. He was happy that he got back to his old form. He felt again the power flowing trough every part of his body, and he was ready to chase the skeleton Digimon to the DigiHell. SkullSatanmon prepeared his staff to blast Beelzemon away.<p>

"Bone Blaster!" He fired the blast at the Demon Digimon. The blast seemed to have hit Beelzemon and a huge smoke formed. After the smoke dissapeared, Beelzemon was nowhere in sight. SkullSatanmon grined, but than he felt Beelzemons presence. Beelzemon was right behind him. SkullSatanmon froze.

"Say goodbye. Darkness Claw!" Beelzemons claw went right trough SkullSatanmons chest. The viral skeleton couldn't even let go a yell, before Beelzemon kicked him with his spiked boot. Than SkullSatanmon fell apart into digital pieces, before Beelzemon absorbed them.

He than walked over to Arisa, who could walk now, but still tumbling, after what SkullSatanmon did to her. Beelzemon took a closer investigate and frowend as he saw Arisas neck still red from SkullSatanmons grip.

"I should've first let this jerk SkullSatanmon suffer painfully and than delete him." he said angrily, but than his voice went softer. "Are you alright?"  
>"I'm right." replied Arisa, smiling. "And I'm happy that you managed to digivoluve." "Well, it seems like I learned what true partnership means." said Beelzemon grining. Just than, Thomas and Gaomon walked out of their hidedout.<p>

"Congratulations, you two." said Thomas smiling. Arisa blinked in supriese.  
>"Thanks." she said confused.<br>"Wait a sec... You two were all teh time hidin' in the bushes and watchin' this, while Arisa or I could've get killed by that psycho skeleton?" asked Beelzemon angrily. He had the feel that he could rip them apart and he would do it, but he didn't because of Arisa. She wouldn't be happy about it.  
>"Yes, but I sure would've infiltrate before you could've get killed." replied Thomas.<br>"Ok, so we have passed this class test?" asked Arisa.  
>"I'm not sure, but I know that you have passed the test I've prepeared." said Thomas. Arisa sweatdropp. Thomas mysteriousnes drived her sometimes crazy.<p>

"Take this." Thomas gave them a white card. The card had black dots on its corners. On the back was an another dot, right in the middle. Arisa was confused. It didn't looked like a normal card, or any card she saw.  
>"Errr, what is this card good for?" she asked. "It's a special card for your mission. When you see that chaos spreads, than use it on the origin of the chaos." said Thomas. "It'll revert it back to normal. I wish you luck."<p>

He than walked away, leaving Arisa and Beelzemon confused. He looked at the Real World above him.

His task was finished.

Yay, Impmon finnaly digivoluved! Beelzemon is soooo cool! ^.^ But what the heck is the White Reverting Card good for? You see it next time! Stay tuned for Digimon Tamers Rise of the Hackers!

[ED:Keep On-Digimon Adventure]

Dr. Yung: Ready for your mission?  
>Arisa and Impmon: We are.<br>Omnimon -in a black colour-: Wraaaa! I'll kill everyone!  
>Satoshi -startled-: Omnimon, what happend to you?<br>Arisa: What have I done?  
>Impmon: Keep Reading and reviewing.<p> 


	13. The Mission

Yay, her comes the chapter where I'm gonna use Tamer of the Zero Units idea for Omegamon Zwart. Once more, thanks for the idea.

[OP:The Biggest Dreamer-Digimon Tamers]

13. The Mission

"Are you ready for your mission?" asked Dr. Yung.  
>"Yes, we are." replied Arisa in a cold tone, standing still like a solider. She actually became one in the past few weeks. And now, she got her mission. She just had to fullify it. It was so easy.<br>"You know what you have to do?" asked Dr. Yung.  
>"Ideed I do." replied the 14 year old Arisa. Of course she knew it. She was prepeared for it so long and now the moment came.<br>"Good. You can go." said grining.

A month has passed since Arisa and Impmon last encountered Thomas and Gaomon. About a week ago, she had celebrated her 14th birthday. (In Arisas opinion, it would be the worst birthday if Impmon hasn't managed to get her out of the Hackers Building and brought her to Digi-City.) However, Arisa couldn't think about the teen, because she had to prepear for her 'important' mission. Her orders were clear. Infiltrate in the Final round of the Tournament and use the Black Card Yung gave her. She actually wasn't sure what the Black Card is doing, but she would soon find it out. She also knew who is her target. A guy named Satoshi and his ExAgumon. She had to give the Black Card, which now looked like Satoshis Digivolution card, to him before the Final Round starts. Why? She didn't knew.

After she and Impmon got transported to the DigiWorld, they found themselves in Alpha D-City (Alpha Digital City), the biggest city in the DigiWorld, and the place where the DRA Tournaments (Digimon Rumble Arena Tournament) Finale will start, after the Survieving part of the Tournament has ended.

The DRA Tournament was the most important tournament for all Digimon Tamers and was keeped once a year. In that tournament, the Tamers and their Digimon were facing each other and who wins, will become the Worlds Master Tamer.

Arisa has always dreamt to participite on the Tournament, and now, she knew that she could participite, 'cause she got a partner. However, she knew that she had first to finish her mission.

-Stupid mission.- she though, as she walked right into the building where the Tournament should be.

The 14 year old Satoshi Tsukino looked at his card. It was orange with a blue dino shape on the middle. This card was really important to him, and only thanks to this card, his partner could reach its Mega Lv. or how it was also called, Super Ultimate Level.

Satoshi was extremly proud of his ExAgumon. The little dino Digimon had the ability to Warp Digivoluve to Omnimon, possibly one of the most strongest Digimon in the whole World. He trained hard for this digivolution and he could call himself lucky that he made it.

~ExAgumon Level: Rookie Attribute: Vaccine Type: Reptile Digimon Attacks: Pepper Breath~

ExAgumon, or how he called him, Agu, was a quite polite and nice Digimon. But when it comes to battles, he could show how powerfull he was.

Satoshi smiled. Now, it was his chance to become the Worlds Master Tamer. He just had to beat Sara and her Lunamon, who could digivoluve to a powerfull Digimon named Dianamon. He couldn't wait till the battle starts. He had faith that Agu could win the battle.

Nothing could now go wrong. Or could it? Satoshi heard someone's shouting.

"Come back you little thief! The googles belong to me!" he heard a girl screaming.  
>"Try to catch me! Ba-boom!" he heard an another voice. As he turned to the next corner, a purple creature has knocked him out of balance. Satoshi could in the last sec hold his balance, as the creature (which was obviously a Digimon holding purple-white googles) runned away, turing left at the next corner. In the next sec, a girl bumped right into him. Satoshi fell down, loosing his card.<p>

"Ouch!"  
>"I'm sorry." The girl apologized. She had brown hair binded in pigtails, brown eyes, a white scarf, a black top T-shirt, a white miniskirt, black shorts and black white trainers. "I'm terribly sorry. I was chasing that Impmon and I really didn't knew that someone would be here and..."<br>"It's alright." Satoshi looked around "But? Where's my card? I must've dropped it somewhere here." he started to search for his card.

"Are you looking for this card?" The girl held his card.  
>"Yes, thanks. Gee, I really wouldn't know what I should do if I've lost it. Thanks again." said Satoshi.<br>"Nothing at all." Replied Arisa smiling. "Are you participiting at the Tournament?"  
>"Yes." answered Satoshi proudly.<br>"That's great." said Arisa.  
>"Yes it is." said Satoshi. He questioned himself if the girl was a Fan of him.<br>"Well, I wish you good luck. Bye!" said Arisa and went off.  
>"Thanks." replied Satoshi and looked at his card. Now, nothing could went wrong.<p>

"So, did ya gave him the card? Ba-boom!" asked Impmon as Arisa arrived.  
>"Yes, I did." replied Arisa, taking the googles from Impmon.<br>"It was a briliant plan from you to make it look like you're chasing me, so you could bump into him and give him the Black Card. Ba-boom!" said Impmon.  
>"I know, but I really wonder what the Black Card is good for. And we still should figure out for what the White Reverting Card is good for." said Arisa. Impmon just nodded. Arisa felt her little communication device shaking and took it out of her pocket, placing it on her ear.<p>

"Did you have changed the cards?" asked Dr. Yung.  
>"Yes, sir." said Arisa. "Am, sir, is the Black Card good for?"<br>"If you want to see it, watch the Tournament." replied Dr. Yung. Arisa could feel the amusement in his voice and that made her feel nervous.

"Welcome to the Final Round of the Digimon Rumble Arena Tournament!" annoucned Itsuki Tachikawa, the leader and foundor of the DRA Tournament. He had brown hair that reached to his shoulders, green eyes, wore a simple white T-shirt with a Digimon Logo and brown trousers. Next to him was a Datamon, who seemed to be his partner.

~Datamon Level: Ultimate Attribute: Virus Type: Android Digimon Attacks: Digital Bomb and Data Crusher~

"Our finalists are Satoshi Tsukino and ExAgumon..." The crowd cheered. "And Sara Uzumaki and Lunamon!" The crowd cheered again.

~Lunamon Level: Rookie Attribute: Data Type: Mammal Digimon Attacks: Lunar Claw, Tear Shot and Lop-ear Ripple~

"As you know, whoever wins this Tournament, will be declared as the Worlds Master Tamer!"

The crowd cheered again. Hundreds of Tamers and Digimon, who just waited the begining of the Tournament.

"Ready, Rumble!" exclaimed Itsuki Tachikawa, and both Tamers pulled out their cards.

[IN: Me Against the World-Simple Plan]

"DIGIMODIFY, DIGI-ARENA ACTIVATE!" They slashed their cards. Lines formed on the ground and made it up like a battle field. On their D-Power screens appeard a picture of their own and their opponents Digimon with a orange line under the line. The line showed each Digimons HP.

"DigiModify, Warp Digivolution acitvate!" Sara slashed her card.

WARP DIGIVOLUTION

"Lunamon, Warp Digivolution to... Dianamon!"

~Dianamon Level: Mega Attribute: Data Type: God Man Digimon Attacks: Crescent Harken, Arrow of Artemis and Goodnight Moon~

Satoshi looked at his own card.

"Here goes nothin'. DigiModify, Warp Digivolution activate!"

He slashed his card, but than his D-Power started to spark. Something went wrong.

DARK DIGIVOLUTION!

"ExAgumon, dark digivolution to... Omegamon Zwart!"

~Omegamon Zwart Level: Mega Attribute: Virus Type: Holy Knight Digimon Attacks: Supreme Cannon, Transcendent Sword and Double Shot~

"What the heck?" exclaimed Arisa staring at the battle. She didn't knew why ExAgumon, instead to Omnimon, Digivoluved to Omegamon Zwart, but she was sure that it had something with that Black Card.

"Omnimon!" cried Satoshi. Something like that did never happend to his partner. This wasn't good. Omnimon was now black and his red eyes glowed full with dark emotions.

"Supreme Cannon!" He shot a blast at Dianamon. She could escape the attack.  
>"Arrow of Artemis!" She extracted a faintly sparkling arrow of ice from the quill-like protrusions on its back and shoot it at Omnimon. However, he destroyed it with an another Supreme Cannon and froze Dianamon.<p>

"Dianamon!" cried Sara. Just as she wanted to pull out an Heat Card, Omnimon fired an another ice blast. Right at her! "Watch out!" shouted Satoshi. Sara could jump by side and escape the attack, but Omnimon didn't stop.  
>"Transcendent Sword!" Now, he attacked his own partner with his Grey Sword. Satoshi could bearly escape the attack.<p>

The crowd started to panic. They knew that Omnimon wasn't himself anymore and that he could destroy everyone and everything. They tried to escape the arena.

"What have I done?" Arisa couldn't believe, that such a little mission could cause such mass destruction. Impmon was also speachlees. Arisa was nearly tearing.  
>"It's all my fault. I should never have accept this mission." she said.<br>"Arisa, it's not your fault. Yung, was the one who caused this." said Impmon.  
>"We have to do something. But what?" said Arisa, thinking. She remembered Thomas words 'It's a special card for your mission. When you see that chaos spreads, than use it on the origin of the chaos. It'll revert it back to normal. I wish you luck.'<p>

-Of, course! The White Reverting Card! How could I've forgot that.- thought Arisa. "Com'n, we have to get to Satoshi!"

She said and Impmon nodded and followed her. They tried avoid the mass of panicked Tamers and Digimon, who tried to escape the Arena. Arisa could see some data bits flying around.

-Damn! Not only that I'm responsible for the chaos, I'm also responsible for those Digimons deaths.- she bit her lip. Finnaly, she saw the boy.

"Satoshi!" she shouted. Satoshi turned his look from Omegamon Zwart who attacked everything and everyone, to her. It was that girl again. What did she wanted now?  
>"Catch!" Arisa threw a white card to him. The card had black dots on its corners. On the back was an another dot, right in the middle.<br>"You must use it! Trust me! It'll help your partner to get to normal!" Arisa yelled. Satoshi first wasn't sure if he could trust her, but than he nodded and slashed the card.

"DigiModify, White Reverting Card, acitvate!"

Omegamon Zwart growled in pain and than he chaonged his colors. From black-blue to white-red. Omegamon Zwart turned back into Omnimon.

~Omnimon Level: Mega Attribute: Vaccine Type: Warrior Digimon Attacks: Supreme Cannon, Transcendent Sword, Double Shot~

"I can't believe it. It worked!" exclaimed Satoshi and turned to Arisa to thank her. However, she was gone.

Real World, Hackers HQ

Dr. Yung was satisfied that everything was going smoothly. The little jerk of Satoshi slashed his Black Controling Card and ExAgumon digivoluved to Omegamon Zwart. If he just that, in the sec he slashed the card, Omegamon became Dr. Yungs willless slave. Yes, the programm he worked on was perfect. Yung now controled the Mega Knight Digimon, and nothing and noone could stop him.

"Yes, destroy everything. Show those fools your power!" he said, looking at the screen of his own Black D-Power where he could see what Omegamon sees. However, after a while the screen went black and Yung could see nothing.

"What the..." He couldn't believe it that his programm failed.

DigiWorld, Forest nearby Alpha D-City

Arisa and Impmon were out of the Arena. They walked trough the digital wood.

"I just can't believe it that Dr. Yung ordered us such a horrible thing." said Arisa.  
>"Now, we know that we cannot trust him. Ba-boom!" said Impmon frowning.<br>"Aha." nodded Arisa as her Communication device started to shake. She took it out with a frown on her face.  
>"Yes?"<br>"Arisa, what the heck is happening there?" asked Dr. Yung impatiently.  
>"Lets say so. Omnimon returned back to normal." replied Arisa coldly.<br>"This wasn't supposed to happen. My controling programm shouldn't have a failure." said Dr. Yung.  
>"So that's why Omegamon Zwart started to attack everyone. That's why you Keramon, Silphymon and Piximon acted strange. That's what your henchmen were doing in the labs. They were working on a controling programm!" said Arisa madly. She heard dead silence on the other side and countined. "You know what Yung? I have enough of being a Hacker! I quit!"<p>

She yelled and threw the device on the ground and cracked it.

"Lets go." she said to Impmon, who simply nodded and they walked away.

Real World, Hackers HQ

"So, Arisa gave a quit?" asked Akira.  
>"Yes, and your task is to find her and make sure she and her partner will regret." said Dr. Yung. Akari steped out of the group.<p>

"Don't worry. Be sure that we'll do it. And be sure that I will especially enjoy this." she said grining evily.

Yungs precious plan fell into water. Way to go Tamer! ^^ But this is not the end of the adventure. What will happen next time? Stay tuned for Digimon Tamers Rise of the Hackers!

[ED: Keep On-Digimon Adventure]

Akari: You should've never quit the job at the Hackers Organisation.  
>Arisa: Even if I won't survieve this battle, I'm happy that I quited.<br>Lilithmon: Prepeare for you end.  
>Beelzemon: You do it.<br>Ken and GranKuwagamon: Keep Reading and Reviewing.  
>Akira and BlackWarGreymon: And don't miss the battle between Lilithmon and Beelzemon!<p> 


	14. Traitor

[OP: The Biggest Dreamer-Digimon Tamers]

14. Chapter

Traitor

Digiworld, Forest, Night

Six shadows appeared in the idilic area in the Digiworld. Three of them were humans and the other three were a dino, a cat and a worm Digimon.

"So, ready for our little hunt?" asked Akari smiling evily as the boys nodded. She glared at the sphere that reperesented the Real World. "The time of your end has arriwed, Arisa."

Digiworld, with Arisa

[IN: The Worst Day Ever-Simple Plan]

Arisa and Impmon walked through the forest. They were attacked a few times by some wild Digimon, but Impmon could handle them. However, the last fool was a Phantomon, an Ultimate, so Impmon had to digivoluve to Beelzemon to beat him. After that, none Digimon dared to attack Arisa or Impmon.

"So, what should we do now? Ba-boom!" asked Impmon.  
>"I don't know. I mean, I can't go home, 'cause I don't know how. And I don't dare to go back to Alpha D-City." said Arisa.<br>"Because of what we have done to Omnimon? Ba-boom!" asked Impmon.  
>"More or less, yes." whispered Arisa.<br>"But it's not our fault. That jerk, Yung is the one responsible for this. Ba-boom!" said Impmon. Arisa sighed.  
>"Even if he was the one respnsible for this, weren't we the ones who did the actual job? I was actually suspicious at the begining of this whole fiasco and now I just wish I could turn the time back. To stop myself from accepting to become a Hacker."<br>"And we wouldn't than meet each other? Gee, if I was you, I wouldn't even think about it. Face it, we made a mistake, but it isn't the end of the world. So, what's the big deal? Ba-boom!" said Impmon frowing. When there was a thing he more hated when Arisa tricks him, is the fact to see her sad. Arisa smiled and Impmon countined.

"Hey, I did even greater mistakes than this one, and I regreted them and ..." he stopped at this part, smiling bitterly. Arisa blinked. "And, what?" Impmon grined.

"Well, I was about to say that I regreted them and it didn't kill me." he smiled, rubbing his head. "I totally forgot that it did killed me. He, he..."

"Well, this didn't help me a lot..." said Arisa sweatdropping and sighed. Than a small grin formed on her lips. "But at least I know that with you I will never bored."  
>"Of course you won't. Maybe I have the job to protect ya, but it dosen't mean that I can't amuse you. And at least you don't look like you got wet on a rainy day." Impmon stared at the Real World.<br>"Errr, Imp, is everything alright?" asked Arisa. Impmon turned his head back to her.

"Ya remember how you told me that you're proud of the fact that you're my Tamer?" asked Impmon. Arisa blinked and nodded.  
>"I do." she replied confused.<br>"Well, I'm also proud that I'm your partner." he said.  
>"Huh, this is unexpected. But, thanks." replied Arisa.<br>"Yeah, I know. I even didn't expect it that I would one day say something like this. But it dosen't matter. I had anyways enough time to think about everything when I was in the DigiEgg, and while the time I spent with you." said Impmon.

"Why do you have so much problems to accept it to have a Tamer?" asked Arisa.  
>"Are we going to have this conversation again?" asked Impmon sweatdropping.<br>"Seems so." replied Arisa.  
>"Gee, why must everything be so complicated?" he shoke his head. "Alright, alright... Well, this Tamer thing makes me sick because of the meaning of the word taming. When I heard it I always imaged that tamed Digimon are just mindless Digi-Pet slaves to the humans. But I never thought that..." Arisa cut him.<br>"That you would be accepted as a equal? I understand. And you really had luck that you got me for your Tamer. If your Tamer was someone like... like Yung, than you would sure turn into a Digi-slave. A controled Digi-slave."  
>"Yep, I'm a lucky 'mon. But, when we're talkin' about Dr. 'Freaky' Yung, I really wonder what happened to the rest of the group?" said Impmon. Arisa frowned.<br>"Well, I can't help them if they have deceided to stay in the Hackers Organisation. But, for their own good, I hope they've escaped the Organisation. Those Hackers are just criminals." she replied. Impmons ears twitched and Arisas D-Power glowed again.

They looked above and saw a large insect like Digimon. Next to it was a WarGreymon, but it was black insstead orange. On the insect Digimon were Akira and Ken sitting.

~GranKuwagamon Title: Demon of the Deep Forest Level: Mega Attribute: Virus Type: Insectoid Digimon Attacks: Dimension Scissors and Catastrophe~

~BlackWarGreymon Title: Jet-black Dragon Warrior Level: Mega Attribute: Virus Type: Dragon Man Digimon Attacks: Terra Destroyer, Dramon Killer and Black Tornado~

"Just great." mumbled Arisa sarcastically. It was obvious that GranKuwagamon was JewelBeemons Mega Lv and BlackWarGreymon Black Agumons Mega Lv. However, the only question was, why were Akira and Ken here and what did they want from her now?

"GranKowagamon, attack!" ordered Ken his Digimon.  
>"Dimension Scissors!" "Watch out!" shouted Arisa and pulled herself and Impmon to a saver place.<br>"Alright, one question. Are you two nuts or what?" she shouted.  
>"We're just doing that what Yung ordered us." said Ken, smiling evily. Akiras face was indiferent. However, he frowned a bit.<br>"Great! Psyco Yung ordered them to kill us. Ba-boom!" said Impmon angrily.  
>"Let's get outta here." said Arisa and Impmon nodded. They runned away.<br>"GranKuwagamon, follow them!" ordered Ken. GranKuwagamon didn't say anything and started to chase Arisa and Impmon. BlackWarGreymon followed him.  
>"They're following us." said Arisa.<br>"Than hurry up. Ba-boom!" replied Impmon. He actually wanted at first to digivoluve to face GranKuwagamon and BlackWarGreymon, but than he realized that he maybe wouldn't stand a chance against two Megas, especially when they're well trained and extremly strong. And he feared that Arisa could get hurt. Their only option was to run away and hope that they'll give up the chase.

Ken grined as he saw something like a Maya Temple. Arisa and Impmon were running right towards it. He took out a Comunication device and turned it on.  
>"Akari, they're running right towards you." he said.<br>"Good. I and Lilith'll prepeare a special supriese for them, they won't forget." replied Akari with a cold tone.

Arisa and Impmon have already saw the temple and they hid in it. As they entered the temple Arisa gave a look outside but she couldn't see GranKuwagamon or BlackWarGreymon. They must've escape them. She gave a sigh of relief, but she and Impmon froze when they heard a familiar voice.

"Helo Arisa!" said Akari in a cold tone, smiling evily. "Hi Impmon!" Black Gatomon imitated Akari. Arisa and Impmon frowned.  
>"What the hell you want from us?" yelled Arisa. She was in bad mood and Akaris appearnce made it even worse.<br>"Tsk, tsk, tsk... Have you ever asked herself what this organisation is doing to traitors?" asked Akari grining. Arisa startled.  
>"No, and I think that I don't want to know it." she replied.<br>"I think I don't have to tell it to you." said Akari, pulling out a light purple card with a black dinosaur shape. Arisa somehow understood what Akari was going to do, because she too pulled her card out unconsiciously. Impmon and BlackGatomon prepeared themselves to for everything what might come next.

[SH: One Vision-Digimon Tamers]

"DIGIMODIFY, WARP DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" Both girls slashed their cards in the same time.

"Impmon, Warp Digivolution to..."  
>"BlackGatomon, Warp Digivolution to..."<p>

"Beelzemon!"  
>"Lilithmon!"<p>

~Lilithmon Title: Goddess of Darkness Level: Mega Attribute: Virus Type: Demon Lord Digimon Attacks: Phantom Pain, Nazar Nail, Darkness Love and Empress Embrace~

In the temple, which turned to a battle field, stood now two Demon Lord Digimon. One looked like a beautiful but hazardous woman, with black wings and her hand looking like a hand of a skeleton, better known as the Nazar Nail. The other looked like a xros between a demon and a biker, with a leather jacket, pants and boots with spikes on them, a long metailc tail and clawed fingertips.

Although Beelzemon had once fought Lilithmon, in his opinion this was quite odd. Fighting Lilith in her In-Training form wasn't a great effort, but this fight was more dangerous. More or less because Beelzemon knew about Lilithmons secret weapon. Her Nazar Nail hand, which could corrode everything Lilihtmon touches. And he had already seen it enought times in action to not joke now with it.

Lilithmon smiled. She had to fight the Digimon she actually really liked. More or less, because she couldn't fool Beelzemon with her tricks. However, maybe she liked him once, but when her boss says kill Beelzemon and Arisa, she'll do it, her emotions towards him will not stay in her way. Anyways, there're enough fishes in the sea to capture.

-Alright, this is wierd.- thought Arisa. She was a bit exited that she'll attend a battle between to Demon Lords, but she actually didn't imaginate it that it'll be like this.  
>"Ready to die?" asked Akari. Arisa just glared angrily at her. Akari shrugged. "Well, I don't have to ask. Ready or not, you'll die anyways."<br>"You're nuts if you don't get it what's going on here." said Arisa. "The Hackers are criminals and they'll be all stuffed in the jail, believe me. After what happened at the DRA Tournament..."  
>"Who cares?" said Akari.<br>"I do. Akari, really,..." Arisa was cut off by Akaris yell.  
>"And I don't! I can't stand you anymore!" Akari yelled. "Lilithmon, we shall them send to the hell!"<p>

Lilithmon grined and rose her Nazar Nail.

"Nazar Nail!" she swung with it at Beelzemon. To her dissapointment, Beelzemon was faster and escaped the attack. Maybe Lilithmon had a dangerous weapon, but Beelzemon had an incredible speed. And he wasn't weaponless. Just as he escaped the attack, he pulled his Berenja guns out.

"Double Impact!"

Instead jumping out of the way, Lilithmon touched the bullets with her Nazar Nail and the bullets corroded and turned into dust.

"Damn!" Beelzemon cursed. This wasn't good.  
>"Empress Embrace!" Lilithmon summoned a twisted being of darkness to annihilate Beelzemon. But to her sorrow, Arisa already had a reply to this attack.<p>

"DigiModify, High Speed activate!"

Beelzemon dissapaired with a grin. Both Akari and Lilihtmon frowned.

"Were is he?" asked Lilithmon, just as she felt bullets diging into her back and wings. She gave a yell of pain, before she kneeled down. Beelzemon showed himself behind her.

"Not fair!" shouted Akari.  
>"You're not fair!" replied Arisa "You attacked us first!"<br>"Shutt up!" Akari yelled and picked a stick from the ground, charging towards Arisa. Arisa escaped the attack and picked also a stick, which lied on the ground, dodging Akaris next attack.  
>"You're mad..." Arisa hissed, while dodging an another attack. She didn't knew where Akari learned to fight like that, but luckily Arisa was also a good street fighter.<br>-The training days in grandmas Fighting Dojo were possibly the smartest thing I've ever done.- Arisa thought.

Meanwhile, Lilithmon stood again and she also charged at Beelzemon, trying to hurt him with her dangerous Nazar Nail. Beelzemon tried to escape her attacks. Arisa could kick Akari out of balance.

"Stop this! It's ridicolus." said Arisa as Akari charged once more at her. She dodged the next swung.  
>"Forget it!" replied Akari in a venom tone. Both girls swung their staff at each other and the sticks broke apart.<p>

"Nazar Nail!" Lilithmon once again attacked Beelzemon. This time, she managed to leave a little scratch on his torso. However, it was enough to make him hurt him hardly. Beelzemon felt how the wound is getting with every second worse, and it made him feel weaker. He steped back and he felt a pillar behind him.

"Now you're dead!" hissed Lilithmon and charged her Nazar Nail at Beelzemon. In the last second, Beelzemon could escape it and the Nazar Nail hit the pillar. The result was quick. The pillar begun to rot and the whole temple started to shake. Akari realized that the temple will break apart, so she run towards Lilithmon.

"Let's get out of here." she said and both went out of the temple. Arisa went to the hurted Beelzemon, who couldn't stand anymore, trying to avoid the stones falling down from the roof.  
>"Get yourself outta here!" ordered Beelzemon Arisa.<br>"And leave you to die here alone? Forget it." Arisa shoke her head. "I'm still your Tamer and if it means that we'll die here together, than so be it."

Beelzemon opened his jaw in disbelief, but than he frowned. If the pain wasn't that strong, he would already get himself and Arisa out of the temple. They than heard a bang and saw a bigger part of the roof blocking the entrance. Now, they couldn't get out of the temple!

Both were tired and quite pissed off. Arisa bearly standed, and Beelzemon couldn't fight the darkness that begun to slowly covering him. However, before Arisa fell unconsicious, she saw a bright light in the dark temple, and than, she faded into the darkness.

-Deadly silence-

[ED: Keep on-Digimon Adventure]

Taito: Am, hi guys! I don't know if you know me, but I'm Taito Akiyama, Arisas school friend. Because of the fact that Arisa and Beelzemon are,...well,...gone, I and Shoutomon will do the preview. But, I don't know what to say.  
>Shoutomon: Say everything what's on your mind.<br>Taito: Alright -sighs- Well, next time secrets will be revelated...  
>Shoutomon: ...and be prepeared for suprieses.<br>Taito: And keep reading... Shoutomon: ...and rewieving!  
>Taito and Shoutomon: And Stay Tuned for the last episode of Digimon Tamers, Rise of the Hackers! <p>


	15. Heros Never Die

Hi guys! Here is the final chapter of the Digimon Tamers, Rise of the Hackers Saga. After this you can read my Digimon Tamers Rumble Arena Championship saga (seven chapters are finished, the eight is coming soon). Enjoy!

P.S I really think that the title of this chapter is briliant ^.^

[OP:The Biggest Dreamer-Digimon Tamers]

15. Heros Never Die

[IN:Hero-Skillet]

The first she sensed were the voices around her. It were two of them, male, to be sure. One was more matured, while the other was that of a teen. She could see light trough her closed eyes. She groaned.

"She moved." said the matured familiar voice.  
>"She'll sure soon wake up." said the other familiar voice. Arisa opened her eyes slowly.<br>"I'm already awake."

She opened her eyes fully and saw two familiar humans. One of them was Thomas Kamiya and the other was Taito Akiyama. Arisa realized that she was in a sort of bedroom and that she was lieing on a bad. Her head, belly and arms were bandaged up. She managed to sit down, although it hurted and she leaned on the pillow, staring at her friends.

"Where is Beelzemon? Where am I?" she asked.  
>"Impmon is alright. Probably, he's sleeping now. You two were in a bad condition when we found you." said Thomas. Arisa tried to get up, but Taito pushed her down gently.<p>

"And what do you think you're going to?" he asked.  
>"I wanna see Impmon." replied Arisa.<br>"No, you can't. You're still in a bad condition." said Taito.  
>"But..."<br>"Arisa, you don't have to worry. Impmon's with Gaomon and Shoutmon. He'll be okay." said Thomas.  
>"No, I wanna see him!" said Arisa.<br>"Arisa you,..." Taito was cutted off by a loud noise outside the room.

"I'm tellin' ya that I'll first rest when I see Arisa alive! Ba-boom!" shouted a familiar voice. Than Impmon runned into the room, followed by Shoutmon and Gaomon.

~Shoutmon Level: Rookie Attribute: Data Type: Small Dragon Digimon Attacks: Rock Damashi, Soul Crusher and Rowdy Rocker~

"I'm sorry Master. We tried to keep him calm, but he just wanted to go to see that Arisa is alright." said Gaomon.  
>"He, don't worry, I was about to go to check Imp." said Arisa as Impmon sat on her bed. She than turned to her partner. "Happy to see that you're okay."<br>"Ditto." Impmon nodded. Arisa noticed that his head, his right arm and his chest and torso were also bandaged up. She gave a sigh of relief that the effects of the Nazar Nail have dissappeard.  
>"Alright." She turned to the boys. "Next question. Where are we?"<br>"I can answer you that question." said a strange deep voice.

Just than, a man with blue eyes, black hair, a dark blue uniform-coat and a Digimon sitting around his neck walked in. He had sunglasses. The Digimon rememebered Arisa on the one she saw in the fifth season, Digimon Data Squad.

~Kudamon Level: Rookie Attribute: Vaccine Type: Exalted Beast Digimon Attacks: Dangan Senpu and Zekkoushou~

"My name is Commander Satsuma, the leader of the Digimon Rangers Organisation of the town Digi-City." said the man.  
>"Digimon Rangers Organisation? Wait a sec, you mean that we are..." said Arisa supriesed. She couldn't finish the sentence from the shock.<br>"Yes, we are in the Digimon Rangers HQ in Digi-City." finished Thomas.  
>"So, the light I saw was a DigiPortal." said Arisa.<br>"Yupp. When they found you, I and Shoutmon went straight to the HQ." said Taito smiling happily.  
>"Ok, ok. And what about you Thomas? Are you a Digimon Ranger or somethin'?" asked Arisa.<br>"Yes, I'm a Digimon Ranger." said Thomas.

"You must know, Arisa, we've sent Thomas to the Hackers Organisation because we've known that they're planning on something. Thomas was our secret Agent, and he had to find out about Yungs plans." said Commander Satsuma.  
>"I've found out that Yung used wild Digimon for his new programm, called 'Black Card'. It was a controling programm. I tried to help the Digimon who got affected with it, but as you see, some of them got mad, so they had to be killed to deactivate the effect of the programm." said Thomas.<br>"Like Silphymon and Piximon." said Arisa.  
>"Exactly. While Yung was making plans for his controling programm, Thomas copied the programm and we've begun to install our own anti-programm, well known as 'The White Card'. Thomas had also the mission to find out who'll be the one who should activate the Black Card..." Commander Satsuma was cutted by Arisa.<p>

"That would be me." she said.  
>"Yes. And than he tried to befriend you, to get your trust. Than, before the Tournament starts, he should've gave you the White Card to use. Only on that way we could show the public that the Hackers are criminals." ended Commander Satsuma. Arisa was quiet for a bit. Than she rose her head with a guilty look on her face.<p>

"What the Tournament regards, what'll be with me. I mean, I didn't know what am I doing, but still, am I not respnsible for what I've done?" asked Arisa. "I've talked with Thomas about that, and we deceided that you aren't guilty. So, you have nothing to worry." said Commander Satsuma. "Since you aren't a Hacker anymore."  
>"Yay!" exclaimed Arisa and Impmon both. She really didn't want problems with the Digimon Rangers. Than Arisa became quiet again. She remebered something.<br>"And what about Yung? What happend to the Hackers Organisation?" she asked.  
>"After the incident, we went to the Hackers HQ, and we managed to catch some Hackers." said Commander Satsuma. "However, the most part of the Hackers wasn't there. We are afraid that Yung has moved the whole organisation to a secret place."<br>"And what about Akari? And Ken and Akira?" asked Arisa. Although she loathed them, she was curious about what happened to them. "We didn't found your former team, so we think that they're with Yung." said Thomas.  
>"Oh." said Arisa, with a dissapointed tone in her voice.<br>"Well, I think we should leave you two now alone. You must recover and heal fully." said Commander Satsuma. "Tommorow, your parents will visit you."

Satsuma walked out of the room. Arisa turned to Taito and Shoutmon.

"When I and Impmon fully recover, we'll have a little battle, ok?" she asked Taito.  
>"Right, but be sure that we'll beat you." said Taito.<br>"In yer dreams, pineapplehead. Ba-boom!" said Impmon.  
>"We'll see." replied Shoutmon. Taito and Shoutmon than walked out of the room. Thomas and Gaomon were also about to go, when Arisa stopped them.<p>

"Hey, Thomas." "What is it?" asked Thomas.  
>"Thanks. For everything." said Arisa.<br>"Nothing at all." replied Thomas.  
>"And mine and Impmons secret...?"<br>"It's still a secret. And I'll keep it." said Thomas smiling and he and Gaomon walked out of the room. Arisa gave a sigh of relief.

"Seems like we'll start a new life." she said to Impmon.  
>"Yupp." he nodded.<p>

Than they'll gave each other a high-five.

END OF DIGIMON TAMERS RISE OF THE HACKERS!

[ED: Never Give Up-Digimon Xros wars]

EPILOUGUE

"Well, helo Tamers and Digimon. I'm Tachikawa Itsuki and I'll lead this DRA Tournament. You know, just as each year, we start this tournament to find out who is the strongest Tamer. The rules are simple. Afther you enter the Digiworld and hear the bang which will start the tournament, you have to battle other Tamers and their Digimon, till 16 of them are remaining. Than the final battles in our arena will start. The winner will be the famous Worlds Master Tamer. This tournament is also a surviveing test, because you will probalby meet some wild Digimon. To be sure that one Tamer dosen't participite again while the surviveing part of the tournament, each one will get installed a programm on his D-Power. When a Tamer loses, the programm will send you back to the Real World. Using cards isn't forbiden, but I beg you to swipe the Battle Arena card before you begin a battle. I don't want that someone loses his Digimon like last year, when five of them went to the Primary Village and two losed their Digimon forever just because some idiots have ordered their partners to absorb them. Understod?" he said/asked. Everyone gulped and some of them noded.  
>"Good, and now, went into the DigiTransport Building and off you go."<p>

The crowd get moved. Arisa seemed more to searching for something, or someone. She took her D-Power, but that was a bad idea, because there were more than hundred dots. She gasped. She had to find him immediantly. She made a funnel with her hands and called:

"Impmon! Where are you!"

No one answered, but Arisa noticed a purple being on the street's lantern. She waved.

"Over here! Impmon!"

Impmon noticed her and jumped down.

"Where were you been? I've searched for you. Ba-boom!" said the small, imp like Digimon.  
>"Well, I've oversleept again." said Arisa.<br>"Again? Next time I'll burn your butt up if you don't awake. You were almost late. Ba-boom." "Yhea, right..." Arisa rolled with her eyes. "Com'n, we have to go, or we miss the begin."

Leater, Arisa and Impmon were standing on a platform. A beam shotted and transported them to the Digiworld. They landed into a wood and saw a few Tamers and Digimon around. Few minutes leater they heard a bang.

"The Digimon Rumble Arena Tournament has begun!" said Arisa.

STAY TUNED FOR DIGIMON TAMERS RUMBLE ARENA CHAMPIONSHIP! ^.^ 


	16. The Biggest Dreamer

Maybe it's a bit too late, but I deceided to at last post the openings I made up for each of the Orginal Seasons (and when I say Orginal I mean the fanfics from Rise of the Hackers to Clash of Darkness and Light).

**I don't own anything except the idea and my OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Biggest Dreamer [Digimon Tamers]<strong>

_Wanna be the biggest dreamer Zensokuryoku de mirai mo ima mo kake nukero_

[Arisa, Akari, Ken and Akira are running through a field, similar to Tamers]

_~Instrumental~_

[The Digimon Tamers Rise of the Hackers Logo Appears]

_Sou boku wa ki zuitan da_

[Akari as an 8 year old sits on a king-sized bed in her villa, alone, with a sad expression on her face, clutching her knees]

_zutto shukudai wasureteta_

[Ken as a 12 year old watches his brother angrily, who got praized by his parents.]

_Sore wa hitotsu no nazo nazo nazo_

[Akira as a 10 year old watches through a wire angrily the other boys playing football]

_"Boku wa dare nan darou?"_

[Arisa, as a 5 year old stands alone in a forest in the Digiworld]

_SURAIDINGU shite surimuketa hiza itakutatte ne_

[Arisa, Ken, Akari and Akira hold their D-Powers upwards, shadows of other Hackers appear]

_Sugu tachiagaranakya CHANSU wa nigete yuku wakatteru sa_

[Yaamon gets covered by a purple coocon and turns into Impmon, Nyramon gets covered in a purple light coocon and turns into BlackGatomon, Koromon gets covered in a black coocon and turns to BlackAgumon, Minomon gets covered in a green coocon and turns into Wormmon]

_~Short Instrumental~ _

[Yung appears in front of the Hackers Building holding a Black Card which shines]

_Big and bigger, biggest dreamer! Yume miru koto ga_

[In a light purple backround BlackGatomon jumps and slashes with her Lighting Paw attack-LadyDevimon attacks with her Dark Wing attack-a shadowed image of Lilithmon appears.]

_subete hajimari sore ga kotae daro Dare yori tooku e tonde_

[In a black backround BlackAgumon fires a green flame-BlackGreymon spits a green fireball-BlackMetalGreymon slashes with his robotic arm-a shadowed image of BlackWarGreymon appears]

_miseru yo subete no asu wo tsuranuite_

[In a green backround Wormmon fires a net-Stingmon slashes with his Spiking Strike-JewelBeemon slashes with his spear-an shadowed image of GranKuwagamon appears]

_Wanna be the biggest dreamer_

[Satoshi and ExAgumon appear, smiling-Taito and Shoutmon appear also smiling]

_Zensokuryoku de_

[Thomas and Gaomon appear and Thomas thrusts his D-Power which shines]

_mirai mo ima mo kake nukero_

[Impmon appears throwing his flame forwards as the flame explodes-Beelzemon appears with his Berenja Guns and shots forward]

_~Instrumental~_

[Similar to Tamers ending Arisa, Akari, Ken, Akira walk forwards aiming their D-Powers in the air, followed by their partners, with the Hackers Building in the backround. Light beams shot out of their D-Powers.]


End file.
